Letters form Eastern Japan
by Blueheart25
Summary: Eastern Japan is the most Xenophobic and quiet Nation. Now let's see if he'll take your letters?
1. Akoi

**Hi guys. Haven't been updating recently for MANY reasons. Trying to set up another fanfic, computer being unreliable, school, and trying to stay sane. So I can update a little, (and keep you wolves full), send my OC country Letters and I'll respond ASAP. Thanks!**

**Signed, Akoi Honda, aka Bokei, aka Eastern Japan **

Name: Akoi 'Winters' Honda

Represents: Eastern Japan (also known as Bokei), was Korea and part of China before the Korean War.

Age: 16

Appearance: Short Blonde hair in the same style as Japan, same white naval suit as Japan with Silver Trimming, wears a Silver chain and pendant shaped like an Atom from China.

Personality: Quiet (Most of the time), smart, Pascive, (But doesn't hesitate to fight back when violence is unavoidable) observent, calculating, Concious-Less, Apathetic to most

Likes: Austria's Piano Music, Reading, Manipulating people, DIE (Domestic and International Espionage), Winning, Kiku, and Wang.

Dislikes: marshmellows, Hurting those aliied to him, Losing, paperwork, and Radiation

**Relationships**:

Wang Yao (China): He consider's Wang a close friend and one he can trust. Trusts Wang a lot and has even told him confidential information to show his trust. Has a slight crush on Wang, but his incredible power to lie keeps it secret.

Kiku Honda (Japan): Akoi's loving Brother. Have been close friends for years and never have left his side. Akoi is the only one who can touch Kiku without him freaking out. One of 13 people hAkoi has not and will not lie to.

Arthur Kirkland (England): Akoi and Arthur are very close. He usually . It is known that they meet up once in a while for tea. At one point, they drank together. It is a clear brotherly relationship, however Akoi's DIE (Domestic and International Espionage) Units find evidence against him and has a long list of things he can blackmail him with .

Ludwig (Germany): They are both great stratigests and often have War Games against eachother which they bost take personally when they loose and have grown to become Rivals. Sometimes, they team up, as much as it tortures them, when Akoi can designate a Nation as a threat to both of them. Other times, they glare and ignore eachother.

**Enemies:**

America: He is wierd and hasn't caught on to his lie about Iraq and the Weapons of Mass Destruction.

North Italy: Finds him creepy and the most useless country of all. When others are around he does show him 'some' kindness, but when alone with him is very rude to him. His Pascive personality stops it from ever getting physical and usually just ignores and glares at him.

Fears: No one. Everyone. (Fears no one individually, but fears nations teaming up against him)

Catchphrase: "You know I have this? -holds object for blackmail-" "You know I'd never lie to you?" "Touch me and I'll rip your tonsels out and strangle you with them"

Extra notes: DO NOT ENGAGE, has such deep control of most countries and world superpowers and is capable of convincing the world to aid him. NEVER ENGAGE BY YOURSELF, When taken in numbers, very easy to defeat. When taken 1-on-1, **undefeatable**.


	2. Osaka 1

Konnichiwa,

Its been a while sense I've seen you. Is everything bokay in your side of the  
>world?<p>

I sent some sweet rice cakes for you in this letter.

Akoi Honda

Osaka

* * *

><p>Dear Osaka,<p>

things have been fine. Korea left quite a bit of Radiation to clean up. I'm almost done. DIE has done well to get me some info on other countries quickly, (and marginally legally).

RICE CAKES! mmmm. You know how to make me happy. Thanks.

Signed, Akoi, aka Bokei, aka Eastern Japan


	3. Ohio 1

Dear Eastern Japan,

Hi.

It's one of America states, Ohio.

I-I know you and America aren't the greatest of friends...

But I'd like to become friends!

So, how are you?

Love,

Samantha [Ohio] Jones

* * *

><p>Dear Samantha Jones,<p>

...America...Grr...

I happen to be friends with a few states. Idaho, Arkansas, and Louissianna to name a few.

Pretty good. It's getting cold here so I've had to bundle up quite a bit. How are you?

Signed, Akoi, aka Bokei, aka Eastern Japan


	4. Ohio 2

Dear Mr. Eastern Japan,

Well, I was hoping we coud become friends too!

... Mostly because I'm bored and making friends is funnnnn. (:

It's getting chilly here too. And much to rainy. Our corn crops are dying...

Love,

Samantha [Ohio] Jones

* * *

><p>Dear Samantha Jones,<p>

I'd love to be friends. Just don't let Alfred come over.

Yeah. Winters are pretty harsh here. Depending on where you are.

Signed Akoi, aka Bokei, aka Eastern Japan


	5. Okinawa 1

Konnichiwa,

Hello, aniki. It seems that you have started a letter recieving too?

Good for you, I guess. How have you and Kiku nii-san been?

Okinawa (Rika Honda)

* * *

><p>Dear Rika Honda,<p>

Aniki? My name is Akoi. :(

Yes, yes I have. It feels good to be able to send a letter to new people. Hope lots of people talk to me.

We've been good. I made him some Mochi the other day. I love cooking. Is that wierd?

Signed Akoi, aka Bokei, aka Eastern Japan


	6. Arkansas 1

Akoi,

As thanks for sending me letters, i will return the favor.

Did you know that you dream aout the past and the future but not the present.  
>I drempt I would get I letter from France, and I did~! I also had a dream<br>about a bomb but I don't know if it's past or future.

I hope one day I go insane and kill the ice cream man. He is so creepy. )X

Anyway, how are you? Have you had any dreams lately?

With corn and cotton,

Marianne "Arkansas" Jones

* * *

><p>Dear Marianne,<p>

Thanks Marianne.

Hmm? I think that might be Past or Future or Present. Depends. It's typical of Alfred.

...Typical Marianne...

I dreamed about a date with China...Not likely T_T.

Signed Akoi, aka Bokei, aka Eastern Japan


	7. Osaka 2

Konnichiwa Akoi-san,

Hai, that is good to hear. I hope everything turns out well. Kyoto nee-san  
>sends her love to you. I end up telling her everything. Sigh, even that crush<br>that I-Matte! Please excuse that. -Is flustered-

Dōitashimashite. I hope you enjoy them.

Honda Shizuka

[[Errk, Sorry, I changed the name of Osaka. I forgot that your character was  
>Akoi. Sorry about that. If you could change that that would be great. Thanks]]<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Honda,<p>

I haven't seen her in years! Not since the UN forced me to become a different country and not part of my Brother. T_T. I still hate America for that.

...Not my buissness, but I'll find out anyways.

Will do! SEND ME MORE!

Signed Akoi, aka Bokei, aka Eastern Japan


	8. Ohio 3

Dear Akoi,

Yay! And I won't. -smile-

It is cold.. I've been wearing jeans a lot more and stuff. I hate fall..

Love,

Samantha [Ohio] Jones

P.S. I baked some cookies for you and enclosed them in this letter! I hope you  
>enjoy them. 3<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Samantha,<p>

You better...

I know. It's hit Record highs here, and record LOWS too. In the same year?

Signed Akoi, aka Bokei, aka Eastern Japan

PS Yay. More sweet stuff.

[Are you people trying to get him high on sugar? I sense a conspiracy!]


	9. Arkansas 2

Akoi,

Is Dad really that perdictable? I don't think the bomb was caused by or really  
>invovled him. I should really write down my dreams...<p>

I blame the ice cream man. his music box that plays over the speakers sounds  
>like a cat giving birth to a mule with an out of tune guitar in the<br>background...in front of walmart...on black friday.

Have faith my asian friend~! If Starclan gave us Princess Marion then, you  
>will go on a date with China~!<p>

With Corn and Cotton,

Marianne "Arkansas" Jones

* * *

><p>Dear Marianne,<p>

Yes. Yes he is...9 out of 10 bombs are your dad's. No offense. He's the only country at war right now. Or at least according to the Media.

Yes you should. I'll have my psychic read it for you if you want? Yes, I am a beleiver in ESP and Paranormal. But I'm not obsessed over it.

...I don't even know how to respond to that.

I don't know if that really happened? T_T Only making my hopes vanish...

Depressed

Signed Akoi, aka Bokei, aka Eastern Japan


	10. Ohio 4

Dear Akoiiiii,

I won'tttttttt..

I've hit record highs.. But Winter will surely be harsh-er..

Love,

Samantha [Ohio] Jones

P.S. Were they goodddddd? ^^

(Why yes~ xD)

* * *

><p>Dear Samantha,<p>

Good...

I think we agree on that.

Signed Akoi, aka Bokei, aka Eastern Japan

PS YES x100

[I KNEW IT!]


	11. Ohio 5

Dear Akoi,

Yep! ^^

Haha, yeahhhhh.

Love,

Samantha [Ohio] Jones

P.S. Good! :D

(You have foiled my plans! D: )

* * *

><p>Dear Samantha<p>

Oh well.

I went to DC the other day and I spent the whole trip keeping as far away as possible from Alfred.

Signed Akoi, aka Bokei, aka Eastern Japan

[I ALWAYS WIN!]


	12. Japan 1

Dearest sibling,

I hope everything is alright in your side of the country. I hear you're  
>writing to the other prefectures.<p>

Are you alright? And is Korea giving you space?

On an added note, did you take that yao-...er, manga that I was reading a  
>while back?<p>

Japan

Honda Kiku.

* * *

><p>Dear Honda,<p>

Everythings good. I got a few people to write to me and I'm writing to lots of other people. But only about half of them have responded. Oh well

Yes brother, I've been fine. Korea's been...Korea I guess. He basically just keeps as far away from me as possible.

...Maybe...

Signed Akoi, aka Bokei, aka Eastern Japan


	13. Osaka 3

Konnichiwa,

I think that she would love a visit to from you. She talks about you from time to time. I should get her to write to you as well.

Hai. I will include dango in every letter I send to you. Is that alright?

Honda Shizuka AKA Osaka

* * *

><p>Konichiwa Shizuka,<p>

She does? She DOES? Cool.

Yummy...YES IT IS.

Signed Akoi, aka bokei, aka Eastern Japan

[And so the Conspiracy wins...LOL]


	14. Arkansas 3

Akoi,

You believe that stuff? Cool. I just had a dream about you. we were on a beach  
>and japan came up to us with cokes. that was fun.<p>

I hae finally killed the ice cream man. i have nothing against the guy, it's  
>the truck music that plays over my neiborhood. It sounds like something<br>horrible that I can't describe because I've already used my imagination today.

yeah. Though Princess Marion likes to go by the name lady gaga or something.  
>YOU WILL GO ON A DATE EVEN IF I HAVE TO DRAG DOWN THE HEAVENS TO MAKE IT<br>HAPPEN!

With Corn and Cotton,

Marianne H. Jones

* * *

><p>Dear Marianne,<p>

Yes. Yes I do. That's either wierd or sweet. I don't know.

...I'm not even gonna try to make sense out of that.

Thanks Marianne.

Signed Akoi, aka Bokei, aka Eastern Japan


	15. Ohio 6

Dear Akoi,

Mmm...

Well, you did go to his Capital, of course he's going to bother you the whole  
>time.<p>

Did you like it? I think it's really pretty!

Love,

Samantha [Ohio] Jones

(WELL YOU LOST THE GAME!)

* * *

><p>Dear Samantha,<p>

...

I know. It was Korea's Idea...I never learn do I?

It is a very nice place. But I've seen better.

Signed Akoi, aka Bokei, aka Eastern Japan


	16. India 1

From: India

Namaste Akoi,

Ah, I see you have finally come out of your shell! (I apologize if I sound  
>like a fretting mother, but it is truly nice to talk to you.)<p>

Most of the other Asian countries don't enjoy my company that much, do they)?  
>Japan is polite (of course), China...is currently engaged in a rivalry with<br>me, and the Middle East simply despises me! Russia and Britain, though, are  
>like siblings to me. If I may ask, which side do you take?<p>

Do you mind if I visit sometime in the spring to see the Sakura blossoms? I  
>have heard much of their beauty...<p>

Sayounara!

~Saraswati Shah

* * *

><p>Dear Saraswati,<p>

Thanks. I do prefer to be alone. But I'm not antisocial...

It's against my constitution to take sides in any feuds that don't directly involve me. Check Article 9 of my constituion. It's the same as my brother's. But I don't really hate anyone...Except America.

I'd love to see you. I have to admit though. My home is very boring and cold during the winter and no one visits me. I have to admit it gets lonely. But the summers are amazing. They're the only things that keep me sane.

Signed Akoi, aka Bokei, aka Eastern Japan


	17. Osaka 4

Konnichiwa,

hahaha. She really likes you huh?

Alright.

Honda Shizuka

[[To Author-san: I've been wondering, is Akoi a girl or a boy?]]

* * *

><p>Dear Shizuka,<p>

She's just so shy like most of us. It's interesting.

Yay.

Signed Akoi, aka Bokei, aka Eastern Japan

[Forgive me, he is a boy. And no. I, the writer, am not a girl. I am an actual gay guy]


	18. New Mexico 1

querido akoi!

Hello! How are things going?

France is flirting with me. Should I plot something against him?

Annoy America for me!

From: Isabella aka New Mexico

* * *

><p>Konichiwa Isa,<p>

Great. I'm actually having something to do this winter.

How far has it gone? A little teasing to a flirt don't worry. Actual sexual harrassment, there is a help number for that The. 1-800-GETTHEHELLAWAYFROMMEFRANCE Hotline.

Will do. -grins evilly-

Signed Akoi, aka Bokei, aka Eastern Japan


	19. Osaka 5

Konnichiwa,

Hai. I remember when Nihon first opened up to the world. But stupid  
>America-san put a bunch of things on him that he could'nt refuse. Grr. I wish<br>I could have been able to hit him...Not that I hate him or anything, I dont  
>mind him. But he should go back to school. *is irritated*<p>

Please forgive my outburst. *bows*

Anyone new write? I heard Nihon sent you a letter. How cool.

Honda Shizuka

{{Ok. Thanks for telling me.]]

* * *

><p>Dear Shizuka,<p>

No problem sister. I wasn't even born when that happened so I couldn't give you my opinion. But for the most part I agree with you. That is reason #26482 I can't stand America...I still hate him...

New Mexico, Okinawa, and Arkansas only right now. Still though. That's 4 less people not talking to me.

Signed Akoi, aka Bokei, aka Eastern Japan


	20. Arkansas 4

Akoi,

yay~!

princess marion is lady gaga. not much to understand.

no problem, my asian friend.

guess who i just tor- talked to? Toris! he's so cute when he's scared~! So  
>i'll be in Lithuania for while~!<p>

Playing with belarus,

Marianne H. Jones

P.S. Are you going to the meeting tomorrow?

* * *

><p>Dear Marianne,<p>

...Oh well.

I meant about the Ice cre-...Nevermind...

Heheh. You're strange...And thank god, nothing like America.

kk. Have fun there.

Signed Akoi, aka Bokei, aka Eastern Japan

PS What meeting?


	21. Ohio 7

Akoi,

...

Korea doesn't like me very much. -shrug-

What's better than D.C.?

Love,

Sam [Ohio] Jones

* * *

><p>Dear Sam,<p>

...THE CAKE IS A LIE! Just desperate for something random.

He doesn't like anyone except for China...-starts day dreaming-

London, Tokyo, Moscow, Bokei, Timboktu, Toronto, Ottawa, Scandanavia, The Saharah, etc.

Signed (With a bit of spite for America) Akoi, aka Bokei, aka Eastern Japan


	22. Osaka 6

Konnichiwa,

True. I miss the older days. But then I sound like Nihon.

You really don't like him do you?

Wow, you got foreigners writing to you? That's so cool. I hardly ever meet  
>any.<p>

Honda Shizuka

* * *

><p>Dear Shizuka,<p>

You do kinda. Kiku is so sentimental, and yet he's always developing new stuff. Remember the U-Boat? That was great...

No. America is my enemy...Nothing more to explain.

Well, I blame Kiku for that. Japanese Customs (Airports and Docks. Our customs are just fine) are too strict if you ask me. Oh well. Not my decision.

Signed Akoi, aka Bokei, aka Eastern Japan


	23. Siberia 1

Prvyet, Akoi.

I am Siberia, but it is best if you called me Antonia or,if your up to it,  
>'Tonia. I am part wolf and have a crippling number of phobias: purple<br>dinosaurs, esclators, inclosed spaces, and being alone.

Anyway, how is it down there? I is extremly cold up here and I have a very low  
>body heat so I am staying inside. Good thing that gives me time to cook and<br>take care of my animals. Vodka, my husky, wants to know if you have a pet. I  
>bet it is warmer down there than it is up here... You know what, I'm going to<br>your house!

With love, vodka, and sunflowers,

Antonia~

Ps You brother scares me...

Pps *jumps out of plane near your house* VOOODDDDKKKKAAA~

Ppps *gives you chocolate, sunflowers(they can withstand cold), and fresh  
>sake.<p>

* * *

><p>Dear, mentally unstable, Antonia,<p>

Reminds me of my fear of phisical contact and meteorites.

NEVER come over like that again...It was fun though...But call next time. For my sake.

Signed Akoi, aka Bokei, aka Eastern Japan

PS. Why is that?


	24. Arkansas 5

Akoi,

we got a new ice cream guy now~! Proud to say he is no differnet then the last  
>one~!*pulls out scythe*<p>

Then don't talk to California. She so much like dad, it's scary. ecept she's a  
>girl.<p>

Belarus and I always play "knife the state". I still dont get it but I never  
>let her hit the target on my back so it's okay. That remindes me! Did you know<br>Germany is making knife proof vests so I can play "knife the state" safely?  
>That would be so epic if he made them for everyone!<p>

Didi you know the meeting started? I didnt. Dammit.

Sitting next to France,

Marianne H. Jones

* * *

><p>Dear Marianne,<p>

Wouldn't it be easier just to take out the Music and replace it? That's one less Ice-Cream man dead, and you still get your Ice-Cream?

Will do.

Why am I surprised anymore? Tell me who wins.

No one tells me anything...I'M NOT A COLONY ANYMORE! Sheesh people.

Signed Akoi, aka Bokei, aka Eastern Japan


	25. Osaka 7

Konnichiwa,

Yeah. That was cool.

Hai. That is where I would agree with you.

True.

Honda Shizuka

* * *

><p>Dear Shizuka<p>

That was fun...

We are siblings...Actually that would make us despise eachother?...Okay now I'm rambiling again. -bows- 申し訳ありませんが私の姉.

Signed, with respect, Akoi, aka Bokei, aka Eastern Japan


	26. Siberia 2

Akoi~

Sorry! If Mama would let me out of the house more I wouldn't do that... That  
>was the same reaction I got out of Alaska, my Bratishka~<p>

With love, vodka, and sunflowers

Antonia~

Ps I don't know why... I think it is his politeness and his dark side...

* * *

><p>Dear Antonia,<p>

...Oh... -greatly disturbed- Oh well. Just call first.

Signed Akoi, aka Bokei, aka Eastern Japan

PS He has a dark side? Is there something he's not telling me? -even more disturbed-


	27. New Mexico 2

querido akoi!

Nice. I'm kinda bored over here

Thanks for the hotline number. I've called it 5 times in three days.

I hope you 'accidently' bring a shotgun and a shovel

From: Isabella aka New Mexico

* * *

><p>Konichiwa Akoi,<p>

Same.

You are very welcome old friend.

Okay. I'm not going that far.

Signed Akoi, aka Bokei, aka Eastern Japan


	28. Osaka 8

Konnichiwa,

Yes it was...:] Look, I did a smiley for the first time. :D

Eh, when have we ever despised each other?  
>そしてそれは素晴らしい兄弟です。<p>

Signed with love,

Honda Shizuka

Osaka

* * *

><p>Signed Akoi,<p>

Cool. Now let's stop repeating ourselves over a mass produced war submarine capable of destroying fleets in seconds.

True. おかげで、笑顔、

Signed Akoi, aka Bokei, aka Eastern Japan


	29. Arkansas 6

Akoi,

Killing the man is a lot more fun then changing the music. plus, the speaker  
>is so broken, it dosen't play anything right.<p>

I always win. sometimes she gets the target but I outrun her knife better than  
>the russian.<p>

You didn't miss much. I beat up Budapest and the love triangle in the room was  
>really tense and russia wouldn't stop staring at me and Tennessee was<br>depressed and now i'm in Paris so I can teach her a thing or too! So yeah, you  
>didn't miss much.<p>

You think Austria will teach me how to play violin? I can play the fiddle but  
>violin is very different than my fiddle.<p>

With Corn and cotton,

Marianne H. Jones

* * *

><p>Dear Marianne,<p>

...Let us take a moment of silence to honor the 5th Ice-Cream man murdered by this lady. -points at Marianne-...and we're back.

Heheh. I wanna play. I'm good with daggers, Shurikens, Kunais, etc. Anything sharp and pointy.

Good. I'm still mad no one told me anything. :(

...They are the same instrument?

Signed Akoi, aka Bokei, aka Eastern Japan


	30. Siberia 3

Akoi~

I know... It is sorta sad that so many people are creepied out by me...  
>*depressed* I-I am goning to visit Vlad (Romania)...<p>

Close to crying,

Antonia

Ps DA! YES! His dark side is so damn creepy that I almost hid behind France.  
>Then, France tried to grope me, so I called a hotline to help me...<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Antonia,<p>

Sorry. Damn it! You're angry at me! 愚かな!愚か昭夫! Sorry about that.

T_T

Signed Akoi, aka Bokei, aka Eastern Japan

PS ...

[Man, I can't wait till SOMEONE tries and be France. This will end badly.]


	31. Argentina 1

Hello!

Um, k-konnichiwa was it? Ah, well I'm Argentina, but you can call me Argie.  
>That's what Spain and South Italy call me. Only a few countries know about me<br>since I'm not allowed to attend the World Conference Meetings. Spain and South  
>Italy are against me going! Oh, I do hope we can get along! We should also<br>hang out some time.

Well, bye for now!

Argentina

* * *

><p>Konnichiwa Argie,<p>

Nice to meet you, and yes Konnichiwa is the right word.

You can come over anytime you want. Unlike my brother, my Customs aren't to hard to get through.

Signed Akoi, aka Bokei, aka Eastern Japan


	32. Japan 2

Dear Akoi-san,

Ah, well just give it time. They will write one day.

Good. I did not want to go over there and beat him for touching my sibling.

Ahh. Please give it back. It...*blushes* was at a good part.

Japan

Honda Kiku

* * *

><p>Dear Kiku,<p>

And most of them did. My life is now more open.

Heheh. Thanks brother.

Heheh...Maybe...

Signed, with mischeif, Akoi, aka Bokei, aka Eastern Japan


	33. Osaka 9

Konnichiwa,

But it was fun.

Honda Shizuka

* * *

><p>Dear Shizuka,<p>

Yes. Yes it was...

Anyways. Has France been annoying you too? He's been VERY lustful lately. Doesn't make sense?

Signed Akoi, aka Bokei, aka Eastern Japan


	34. Arkansas 7

Akoi,

*blueish aura* Ufufu~!

Sure you can play~! Lets see how good your accuracy is~!

yeah but i didn't know about it till the day before and was five minutes late  
>because no one told me what time it started.-_-<p>

Do you know how to help someone get over rejection? Theo's been in a rut ever  
>since Paris turned him down...<p>

A fiddle is bigger then an violin.

Tell France the picture You go of him kissing England was real! His denial  
>annoys me.<p>

With corn and cotton,

Marianne

* * *

><p>Dear Marianne,<p>

-too afraid to respond-

This'll be fun. I'll be over tommorow. It'll be fun.

Nobody tells us anything. -feeling underrated- Oh well.

I'm still single and I've never 'broken-up' with anyone. I have dated, but we just had the smoothest break up possible.

It is? I'll see what I can do.

He's in Denial. I'll fix that. DIE, you know what to do...

Signed Akoi, aka Bokei, aka Eastern Japan


	35. Siberia 4

A-Akoi~

You are not stupid. If any one is I am. Akoi, vy ochen milye i vy ne glupy...  
>I will let you notifiy you if I am coming over again<p>

With love, a lot of vodka, and sunflowers

Antonia

* * *

><p>Dear Antonia,<p>

-stops fake crying- Always works on those with pure hearts. They don't call me the king of manipulation for nothing. Heheh.

Anyways, please do notify me next time. I love company.

Signed Akoi, aka Bokei, aka Eastern Japan


	36. Osaka 10

Konnichiwa,

Ah, yes. He has. He came in last night after a long flight and being the  
>Japanese I am I let him in and gave him some dinner[a week old if I must say.]<br>Not only did I figure out he JUST came from Kyoto-chan but also tried to pick  
>her up. Thank goodness she refused and called the cops.<p>

Anyway, I hit him really hard with my ninja moves and is tied up in my closet.  
>Can you help me get rid of him? He's starting to sing and make lot of noise.<p>

Honda Shizuka

PS: Gomen for the long letter

* * *

><p>Dear Shizuka,<p>

Why am I surprisd? He's been picking on a LOT of people lately. Maybe it's French Mating Season? That might explain a lot...

Karate runs in the family appareantly, but I practice Chi-Blocking Technuiques. I can Disable a 3m man with the thickest muscles easy peesy.

Signed Akoi, aka Bokei, aka Eastern Japan


	37. Siberia 5

Akoi

*sits in emo corner* I guess this is why Mama usally doesn't let me leave  
>home... I am too pure... I will be spending the rest of my life with my pets,<br>da? *sighs and is sad* Baka! Baka, Antonia, Baka! Baka! Baka!

Depressed,

Antonia

Ps This is Len. I am Siberia's first pet. I hate you for putting her in her  
>depressed state...<p>

Signed,

Len the tiger

* * *

><p>Dear Antonia,<p>

OH COME ON! FOR THE LOVE OF AMATERASU, If you're that intent on leaving, I am the king of manipulation! I could have you outside with the snap of my finger and your mom would never know and, give me a month or two, will WILLINGLY let you leave. Does no one in this world understand what I'm capable of?

Signed Akoi, aka Bokei, Eastern Japan

PS Sorry Len I try to make a guy feel better and the cultural differences ruin it. In Japan, being pure hearted is a VERY good thing. Sorry.


	38. Arkansas 8

Akoi,

*aura diappears* Whats wrong?

I'll get my vest with the target on it~!

Yeah but I'm used to it because us states aren't supposed to know that much  
>anyway... I hate being underestimated just cause I'm a state!<p>

I kidbapped Paris and made her talk to Theo and now he wants her back but I'm  
>tempted to keep her. Theo never looked so love struck~! Though Paris is scared<br>of me now, as she should be for what she did to him earlier this week!

Thanks.

I can smell french perfume...

Thanks again. Paris if you don't stop trembling over there...!*blueish aura*

With...you know what? Screw it,

Marianne

P.s. I just listen to Paris play three hours of accordion... she is very good  
>but still...<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Marianne,<p>

Nothing, you just reminded me of...that country...

Yay! -splits a tree in half with a kunai- Whoops. Uh oh.

Well I'm not so it's embarressing.

This might end welll. Possibly...Maybe?...No.

...I'm scared again.

Maybe...

signed Akoi, aka Bokai, aka Eastern Japan

PS I know what you mean...


	39. Arkansas 9

Akoi,

What country? Didi I do something wrong? *Is clueless*

...*starts running*

Lucky.

Theo is all better, Paris is scared of me, France wants to come over and  
>"play" and we all just happen to be at Virginia's house. I think this will end<br>well.

...Why are you scared? I didn't teach you like I did paris so...?

Confused,

Marianne

* * *

><p>Dear Marianne,<p>

The one north of Mongolia and China...Allie...Sovie-

Don't run from me! -pins her to a wall with only three shurikens- I win.

Oh well.

Hopefully. I've had enough of consoling your victims.

...I'm afraid of what YOU could do to ME.

Signed Akoi, aka Bokei, aka Eastern Japan


	40. Okinawa 2

Akoi-kun,

Aniki is another way to say big brother. Its more respectable, in a way I  
>guess..<p>

Yes. My friend Hawaii is replying to a lot of peoples letters too.

No, its not weird. I love cooking and so does Kiku nii-san. I don't find  
>anything wrong with it.<p>

Okinawa

* * *

><p>Dear Okinawa,<p>

Ahh. Sorry, I'm a bit rusty on my own terms. Heheh

Cool. Maybe you can tell her about me -uses the most convincing grin at his disposal-

Food is good...I have a cake with this letter...I got hungry and there was left over cake mix and I made too many cakes.

Signed Akoi, aka Bokei, aka Eastern Japan


	41. Okinawa 3

Akoi-kun,

Its fine. That happens to me sometimes.

O_O Are you trying to hit on her or something?

Cake? If you have too much, can I have some?

* * *

><p>Dear Okinawa,<p>

That's good to hear.

Of course not. You're my ビッグシスター.

Yes.

Signed Akoi, aka Bokei, aka Eastern Japan.


	42. Okinawa 4

Dear Akoi-kun,

Yes, I heard from Hawaii that it happens to Kiku nii-san, too!

Okay good. That honestly kinda creeped me out for a second. Although Hawaii's  
>really pretty, it still is... *shiver* Nevertheless, her letter will be pasted<br>at the bottom of mine.

Arigato!

Okinawa (Rika Honda)

* * *

><p>Dear Rika,<p>

That makes me feel much better.

Yay!

Signed Akoi, aka Bokei, aka Eastern Japan


	43. Hawaii 1

Dear Eastern Japan,

Hello, my name is Leilani Kamehameha *mutters* Jones, and I am the *forced*  
>youngest daughter of America *bastard*...<p>

Hmm? Is everyone making a letter receiving, or something? Heh, I think I might  
>make one too!<p>

So, how are you?

From,

Hawaii, AKA Leilani Kamehameha

* * *

><p>Dear Leilani.<p>

Yeah...Sorry about what happened with your old king and queen. The things people do for their religions.

I think you're the only state that hasn't.

Good. Bored though. Very.

Signed Akoi, aka bokei, aka Eastern Japan


	44. Arkansas 10

Akoi,

I GET IT. But how do I remind you of him?*still clueless*

Good for you. Now get me down.

...you console my victims? Wait, you console?

...*aura returns* I would never hurt you, Akoi

Marianne

* * *

><p>Dear Marianne,<p>

What country, whenever he's angry, gets a PURPLE aura surrounding him. No, what state, whenever she's angry, gets a BLUE aura surrounding her? -hinting-

Nah. -walks off snickering-

Yes, yes, and yes.

I know. But it's still a possibility.

Signed Akoi, aka Bokei, aka Eastern Japan


	45. Osaka 11

Konnichiwa,

Ah, that might be it.

Hai. North Korea-san taught me Tai quan do once. Please help me.

Honda Shizuka

* * *

><p>Dear Shizuka,<p>

It would explain a lot.

With what?

Signed Akoi, aka Bokei, aka Eastern Japan


	46. Arkansas 11

Akoi,

The first one russia. the second one...um...i don't know. But Tennessee has a  
>yellow aura.<p>

AKOI YOU GET ME DOWN FROM HERE NOW!

I didn't think you were the type.

You wound me, Akoi. Well, the only way to prove you wrong is to show you.

Marianne

* * *

><p>Dear Marianne,<p>

...Have you looked at yourself when you are angry? You're the same except your's is blue.

What do you say?

Eh. I like keeping on good tabs with people, so consoleing them makes them like me. Even your dad likes me. (But the feeling is NOT mutual).

...That just made me more scared.

Signed Akoi, aka Bokei, aka Eastern Japan


	47. Siberia 6

Akoi~

Thanks for tthe offer~ She? You do relise that I am talking about Russia, da?  
>I guess Mama's overprotectiveness started when I crashed a plane into a large<br>building when we were testing them...

I am such a baka, da?

Easing out of deprestion,

Antonia

Ps

I guess. If that is a good thing in japan... You relise she is a girl, da?

Len

* * *

><p>Dear Antonia,<p>

...I am embaressed. -bows-

Typical Russians...

Oh don't worry. and since when do you speak Japanese? Or at least know our insults?

Signed Akoi, aka Bokei, aka Eastern Japan

PS ...I already answered that...-even more embarressed-

PPS I put a slice of cake in a package with this letter as an apologie. Enjoy it.


	48. Arkansas 12

Akoi,

I never really look at myself when I get **...I-I'm really like that when I'm  
>mad?<p>

...please.

Smart boy. Why don't you like my father? He's hyper and crazy but he's a good  
>guy.<p>

...You know what?

Coming to visit,

Marianne

* * *

><p>Dear Marianne,<p>

yes. Yes you are. Should I try and old Japanese Exorcist? Might work.

Close. Very close. -bobs his head in the direction of a Japanese flag-

...I just can't like him. Oh, can you give me his e-mailing address?

Oh no...

Signed Akoi, aka Bokei, aka Eastern Japan.

PS Come on in.


	49. Hawaii 2

Eastern Japan,

Well, queen. The last official King was David Kalakawa. I know, damn american  
>bastards...<p>

Huh... Yeah, I think your right..

Hm.. So I'm not the only one on that boat..

From,

Hawai'i AKA Leilani Kamehameha

* * *

><p>Dear Leilani,<p>

I do not like Alfred, Americans, or 'Made in America'.

It's probably true.

Everyone is for some reson...Except Fraance. He's as lustful as ever.

Signed Akoi, aka Bokei, aka Eastern Japan


	50. Okinawa 5

Dear Akoi-kun,

Hmm, yes, in a way it makes me feel better, too.

Your welcome.

Okinawa (Rika Honda)

* * *

><p>Dear Rika,<p>

Eh.

That's one more person in my web of communications.

Signed Akoi, aka Bokei, aka Eastern Japan


	51. Ohio 8

Dear Akoi,

Mmph..

Lalalala, I can't hear you!~ -plugs ears childishly- D.C. is still the best!

With Childish-ness,

Sam [Ohio] Jones~

* * *

><p>Dear Sam,<p>

Sorry.

Nuh uh. Tokyo is way better.

with matureness,

Signed Akoi, aka Bokei, aka Eastern Japan


	52. Siberia 7

Akoi~

I know them because I am friends with Im Yong Soo, read manga, and watch  
>anime.<p>

Um, can you help me? I am trying to ask someone out... I have never asked  
>someone out before, so can you help me?<p>

With vodka, and lots of it,

Antonia

* * *

><p>Dear Antonia,<p>

Ahh

Sure. I'm good with advice. Who is it?

Signed Akoi, aka Bokei, aka Eastern Japan


	53. Arkansas 13

Akoi,

No thanks. I'm not into that exorcism thing.

you Sadistic...*sigh*ください.

Sure~! Don't be mean to him or I'll give you a stern talking to.

I'm here~! Sorry I'm wet, I swam here because I still don't trust airplanes.

Love,

Marianne

* * *

><p>Dear Marianne,<p>

Okay.

You are absolutely right. -rips the kunais out and gets her down-

Meh. I won't make him cry for more than a week...Maybe...

Oh my. Come on in. Mind the Ice.

Signed Akoi, aka Bokei, aka Eastern Japan


	54. Osaka 12

Konnichiwa,

With France.

Although I could call Nihon. Then the problem would be solved.

Honda Shizuka

* * *

><p>Dear Shizuka.<p>

Yup.

That might work.

Signed Akoi, aka Bokei, aka Eastern Japan


	55. Siberia 8

Akoi~

Why do you have to know?

With vodka,

Tonechka

* * *

><p>Dear Tonechka,<p>

Well if it's America I have to do everything in my power to ruin this for him. If it's China I'm going to have to ask you ('Calmly') to Back Off! and if it's Japan I can arrange this easy peasy. Please?

Signed Akoi, aka Bokei, aka Eastern Japan

PS I hope Wang doesn't read this. -nervous-


	56. Ohio 9

Dear Akoi,

Don't be sorry.

WELL I'VE NEVER BEEN THERE SO I CAN'T COMPARE IT... SO HAH.

With ignorance,

Sam [Ohio] Jones

* * *

><p>Dear Sam,<p>

Thanks.

I'm 16 and I'm more mature than you? Aren't you in your hundreds?

Signed Akoi, aka bokei, aka Eastern Japan


	57. Okinawa 6

Dear Akoi-kun,

Hm.

Oh ***. Great, what have I done.

Okinawa

* * *

><p>Dear Rika,<p>

...

One more person closer to world domination...

Signed Akoi, aka Bokei, aka Eastern Japan


	58. Hawaii 3

Eastern Japan,

Agreed.

Good point. Hn, does Google Docs work for posting?

Probably. France. WILL. DIE. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

From,

Hawai'i AKA Leilani Kamehameha

* * *

><p>Dear Leilani,<p>

That's good.

Maybe. IDK. Try Notepad. you only have to make one letter, than edit that document. Works for me.

On any other day I would tell you you were crazy.

Signed Akoi, aka Bokei, aka Eastern Japan


	59. Arkansas 14

Akoi,

Thank you~!

...Akoi, do I need to teach you? Because i got plenty of "old fashion  
>teaching" in me to share with you.<p>

What ic- Crap. I'm okay~

I found out that the stickers that say "made in china" on almost all of our  
>stuff were made in Korea. I find that a little ironic but I'm not completely<br>suprised.

With corn and cotton,('cus my love is now restricted)

Marianne

* * *

><p>Dear Marianne,<p>

You're welcone

Sure. This'll be fun.

I warned you. Heheh.

Which one? North, that would make sense. South, IDK. I remember when we forced Korea to join us during world war two. Then We lost cause America had to use that WOMD and then we got it back after the Korean Lesson. There will be a test by the way. LOL

Signed, with Ice and Laughs, Akoi, aka Bokei, aka Eastern Japan


	60. Siberia 9

Akoi~

Oh! None of them! Someone else!

With vodka

Tonechka

* * *

><p>Dear Tnechka,<p>

Then who is it? Tell me please. I'll Censor it for you if you want so no one can read it.

Signed Akoi, aka Bokei, aka Eastern Japan


	61. Ohio 10

Mmhmm..

I'm 16 too! My real age is 208.. And I can be mature! -pout-

Love,

Sam [Ohio] Jones

* * *

><p>Dear Sam,<p>

Nuh uh. You are lying. You? MATURE? Nahh.

Signed Akoi, aka Bokei, aka Eastern Japan.


	62. Arkansas 15

Dear Akoi,

Very well. Back in the days when I was only twenty...*rambling like an old  
>person(use your imagination)* And so the first rule of old fashion teach: Let<br>the hand teach. It can show force but also compation. It teaches me as well as  
>it might teach you. Though England first inspired old fashion teach and used<br>it as a disciplinary tool. It was thought to be too harsh and the dropped it  
>but a few select schools in my state still use it. Now it is refered to as<br>«old whoop arse» reserved only for the worst of the worst. And that's why  
>it's illagal to be a jerk in Arkansas.*taes off belt* HAVE AT YOU YOUNG ONE!<p>

Don't laugh!*pout*

...*twitch* Slow down, Professor!*starts taking notes*

With corn and cotton,

Marianne

P.S: what do you do when a personification likes a human? N-not that it's  
>happening! I'm just curious...<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Marianne,<p>

-pins her to the wall again- I am NOT a jerk. I'm sadistic.

Sorry. -helps you up-

Okay. -blackboard appears behind him in Typical Anime style and he starts talking faster than she can write explaining the history of his country-

Signede, with words you didn't know were real, Akoi, aka Bokei, aka Eastern Japan


	63. Okinawa 7

Dear Akoi-kun,

*gets a crap-ton of creepy stuff, AKA shes armed with Fear Garden stuff*

You so sure about that?

Rika

* * *

><p>Dear Rika,<p>

Uh oh.

Yes.

Signed Akoi, aka Bokei, aka Eastern Japan


	64. Hawaii 4

Akoi,

Hmm.. I might try that..

Its FRANCE. That son of a (MEOW) will get killed in cold blood.

Hawai'i

* * *

><p>Dear Leilani,<p>

Hope it works hun.

kk

Signed Akoi, aka Bokei, aka Eastern Japan


	65. Arkansas 16

Dear Akoi,

*glare* Yes you are.*shirikin hold her to wall shatter*

thanks~! I didn't think it would be that slippery.

S-slow down! I can't write that fast!*starts getting dizzy from information  
>overload*<p>

With ice cream and spears,

Marianne

* * *

><p>Dear Marianne,<p>

Uh oh...

It reaches the negatives here. Sorry.

Okay okay. Refresh. When North and South Korea tried to kill eachother, China, Japan, and America all backed down from their claims to help them. They then killed eachother. Then My brother came in and took over and thus my country was born. Did you get all that?

Signed, with fear and wisdom, Akoi, aka Bokei, aka Eastern Japan


	66. Siberia 10

Akoi~

*****************.

P-Please censer it!

Wondering about love,

Tonechka

* * *

><p>Dear Tonechka,<p>

HER/HIM [HAHAHA NO CLUES FOR YOU!]? I would have never guessed...

Signed, with confusion and intrigue, Akoi, aka Bokei, aka Bokei, aka Eastern Japan

[PS all you have to do is read her original Review...I am rather sadistic indeed. Kei, you were right about me.]


	67. Ohio 11

Akoi,

I AM MATURE DAMMIT!

Love,

Sam [ohio]jones

* * *

><p>Dear Sam,<p>

-shakes his head- No...No...

Anyways...Do you ever have any tips on getting rid of the Occult?

Signed, with truthfulness and fear, Akoi, aka Bokei, aka Eastern Japan


	68. Arkansas 17

Dear Akoi,

Oh Akoi~!*THE AURA RETURNETH!* Could you come here for a second~?

Perfect for skatting! I should have brought them with me~! But I did bring my  
>fiddle~~! ^^<p>

*writes it all down* Got it! :) hey you should tutor history and stuff! I  
>already teach a little math on the side.<p>

What happens if a personification falls love with a human and vice versa?

With corn and fiddle music,

Marianne

* * *

><p>Dear Marianne,<p>

Uh oh. RUN!

Oh please, play. A fiddle is like a violin, so I hope it doesn't break my ears.

Oh cool. Oh hey? Do you know of a place called Colorado City? Terrible Terrible Place. Simply obsured.

I have no Idea?

Signed, with Fear and confusion, Akoi, aka Bokei, aka Eastern Japan


	69. Ohio 12

Akoi,

...

Occult? Mmm.. Dunno what it is.

With confusion,

Sam [Ohio] Jones~

* * *

><p>You are not. End of Story.<p>

You know, Cultist, organ black market, wierd masks, black magic, etc.

Signed, with Truth and Darkness, Akoi, aka bokei, aka Eastern Japan


	70. Siberia 11

Akoi~

Him. I'm not a lesbian... I knew you most likey didn't know. I will think off  
>something.<p>

Off to torture 'Yao-Yao',

Tonechka

(Sadist...)

* * *

><p>Dear Tonechka,<p>

I was trying to mislead people, but okay.

Have fun.

Signed, with Acceptance and Sincerity, Akoi, aka Bokei, aka Eastern Japan


	71. Okinawa 8

Dear Akoi-kyun,

hehehehehehehehehehehehehehe... *gets crazy-looking bloody knife AKA Rena from  
>Higurashi's knife*<p>

Not if everyone gets their arms in a garden o my flowers... *goes yandere*

***THIS IS HAWAII, AND OKINAWA HAS GONE OUT OF HER MIND, I REPEAT SHE HAS GONE  
>OU- OSHIT!***<p>

Okinawa

* * *

><p>Dear Rika,<p>

OH my. Where did I leave those handcuffs and tazer?

...I'm now afraid

***I'm on my way. I'll be there as soon as I find my handgu- I mean Tazer***

Signed, with Fear and Terror, Akoi, aka Bokei, aka Eastern Japan


	72. Hawaii 5

Dear Akoi,

It didn't work. Damn.

I'm just gonna kill France now.

Hawai'i

* * *

><p>Dear Leilani,<p>

Sorry, can't help you hun. That's all I know.

Have fun.

Signed, with Truth and Apathy, Akoi, aka Bokei, aka Eastern Japan

PS ARE YOU ALL RIGHT?


	73. California 1

Hey Akoi.

oh damn, how is that pronounced? I should know first...before I come over and  
>visit. I think it would be awesome if we have a movie day! How do you like<br>that? Any movie! I can handle it! You can make the food! Well I can make the  
>food too, but I want to try yours. Haha! Nothing weird though, and sweets make<br>sure you have some Japanese sweets, I like those! I'll bring over some ice  
>cream too! I've got cookie dough, mint chip, cookies and cream, and a lot<br>more! Haha.

Love California xoxoxoxo~

* * *

><p>Dear California,<p>

It's pronounce (uh-koi) like an American saying that is 'a koi'...I still hate Alfred, but the states are okay.

It'll be fun, we have this huge theathre near my house and it's got all the latest movies there. It'll be fun.

...You REALLY don't want me to pick the movie...

There's always left over sugar here. We accidently bought 325 tons of it from China...That was really embaressing...

One thing you can always count on with Americans. They will ALWAYS have something high in sugar with them.

Signed, with happiness and SUGAR, Akoi, aka Bokei, aka Eastern Japan

(He just really likes sugar...)


	74. Arkansas 18

Dear Akoi,

DON'T YOU RUN FROM ME(that sounds familiar...)

I good on my fiddle!* begins playin Aiya of 4000 years*

I have heard of it but I have never been. Why is it si bad, Akoi?

Aww. Oh well.

Church camp, band camp, and summer camp are scary. All us states have been to  
>either one or two of these camps and then we come back weird. I hate camp<br>anything now just like clowns and the ice cream man.

With cookies and nya cat,

Marianne

P.S: I made too many cookies. want some, Akoi-kun?

* * *

><p>Dear Marianne, aka CRAZY GIRL<p>

THAT'S MY LINE! -runs-

That was beautiful. -close to tears-

Bad city. Not even the police will stop the city from practicing Polygamy. It's illegal in every country of the world except for Africa.

Sorry.

I sense an American plot...

Signed, with anger and hate for Alfred, Akoi, aka Bokei, aka Eastern Japan

PS YES.

[ENOUGH WITH GIVING HIM SUGAR! I'm gonna go ban giving him sugar]


	75. Hawaii 6

Dear Akoi,

Yeah, and now I'm bummed.

Thanks~~~

Hawai'i

PS: I don't know how.. Plus the fact that I escaped because I always have a  
>mini-nuke with me =D<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Leilani,<p>

Sorry

Signed, with Regret and Apathy, Akoi, aka Bokei, aka Eastern Japan

PS Phew. I was worried.


	76. Siberia 12

Akoi~

I got China in debt to me 'cause I am going to try to get Mama to stop  
>stalking him~ I don't think it will work but oh well.<p>

With evil plots on world domination

Tonechka

* * *

><p>Dear Tonechka,<p>

China owes me about 50 billion, but it's just because he keeps loosing bets to me. Heheh.

Signed, with shared interests and abilities, Akoi, aka Bokei, aka Eastern Japan


	77. Osaka 13

Konnichiwa Akoi-kun,

I think I will solve the problem myself.

But I might need help getting him onto a plane back to France. ;]

Honda Shizuka

* * *

><p>Dear Shizuka,<p>

I can always send some DIE agaents your way?

Signed Akoi, aka Bokei, aka Eastern Japan


	78. Arkansas 19

Akoi,

NYAAAAW! *tackle*

Thank you. Thank you very much. Let's see...oh yeah!*plays Tequila  
>Mockingbird["To keel-a mockingbird"? XD]*<p>

...I now feel somewhat drawn to go there...just to see..

hm? What do you mean? *innocent face*

RAWR,

Marianne

[Kei: SUGAR ISH GOOD FOR YOUS!]

* * *

><p>Dear Marianne,<p>

Ouch. -disables her arms with a few well placed jabs- Thank Amaterasu for Chi blocking.

-listens- You're good at that. Try this -hands her the most complicated piece of music in Japanese History-

Good luck.

I blame Albert...Like usual.

Signed, with spiritualism and Challenges, Akoi, aka Bokei, aka Eastern Japan

[...Fine]


	79. Hawaii 7

Dear Akoi,

Its fine, just means I gotta get a new mac. Damn.

Hawai'i

PS Only time when I was actually glad America gave me a nuke to protect myself  
>*blunt weapon user*<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Hawaii,<p>

Oh well. Personally I've been only using my PC. The only difference is that when it dies, it gives you a Blue Screen of Death while the mac just loads for all eternity.

Signed, with BSODs and regret, Akoi, aka Bokei, aka Eastern Japan


	80. California 2

Hey Akoi-...uhh...kun?...san?..tan?...chan~ I like that one.  
>Akoi-chan...Akoi-chan~~~<p>

Sorry, making up my mind! I know you guys are big on the suffix stuff! I'm  
>picking the one that sounds the best, the one that flows. What do you think?<br>Haha!

H-Hey! I'm pretty sure I can handle it, I mean if you don't pick something  
>totally gruesome or horrifying I won't complain but I'm sure I can watch<br>whatever you throw at me. I don't get scared easily.

But if I need help getting to the bathroom it's not cause i'm scared...it's  
>because...I'd get lost. You have to stay and wait for me though, don't<br>leave...I'll get lost trying to find my way back is all.

That's a lot of sugar, let's make rock candy with it! Then afterwards, you  
>need to come visit me! My beaches and movie theatre's are always open to you,<br>so don't be shy.

P.S. Sunshine is guaranteed to all the masses!

-California xoxoxoxo~

* * *

><p>Dear California,<p>

-Chan or -Kun. They each have different meanings, that is why we use different ones.

Are you 100% CERTAIN? We have some that would terrify anyone. I'm only immune because I lack the emotions of Fear, Empathy, and Sorrow.

Sure...

mmmm sounds tasty. I'd love to come over to your house sometime. But you have to PROMISE me Albert won't be there. If he is, I'll either leave or leave him in bandages if he talks to me.

Signed, with Friendship and Terror, Akoi, aka Bokei, aka Eastern Japan

PS I'd love to see your beaches. It'll be fun.


	81. Arkansas 20

Akoi-chan~,

*looks down at arms it in horror* oh god, not again!

Okay, let me see,*starts playing till second page*-_- yeah, no.*plays Cotton  
>Eye Joe instead*<p>

Who in the name of starclan is Albert?

I think its time for me to go.

With pumpkins and sweet potatoes,

Marianne

* * *

><p>Dear Marianne,<p>

You'll be fine in an hour or two. In the mean time. -runs off with Ninja speed-

That's good too. -claps along-

Typo, I meant Alfred. Damn Auto Correct. I accidently once told Iggy I wanted to buy one of his caskets...and he went and told the world I planned to kill someone, (Which actually isn't that far fetched...) And I meant Castle.

Bye.

Signed, with Typos and Caskets, Akoi, aka Bokei, aka Eastern Japan


	82. Osaka 14

Konnichiwa,

Hai.

Honda Shizuka

PS: What are DIE agents anyway?

* * *

><p>Dear Shizuka,<p>

Their on their way

Signed, with shortness and Espionage, Akoi, aka Bokei, aka Eastern Japan

PS: Domestic and International Espionage.


	83. Hawaii 8

Dear Akoi,

I'm a mac. Haha, that happened to Okinawa and she went Fear Garden on that  
>poor, poor PC.<p>

Hawai'i

PS: Hasn't Okinawa sent you a letter?

* * *

><p>Dear Hawaii,<p>

Ahh. On the bright side it tells you when it's dead.

Signed, with more BSODs and explosions, Akoi, aka Bokei, aka Eastern Japan

PS Yes, she has.


	84. California 3

Hey! Akoi-chan!

umm...on second thought lets stick with a good action film! not that i'm  
>scared...anyway!<p>

I understand why you don't like Alfred but I still think he's a good  
>guy...he's just not that mature nor smart nor considerate nor respectful nor<br>quiet, nor does he have the ability to read the atmosphere...what were we  
>talking about?<p>

...

oh yes! He's still a good guy, I mean he's still able to put his economy at  
>risk by helping others and he can be super nice when he gets what he wants!<br>-stops, comes to realization then becomes sullen-

I hope he doesn't come over too. -gloomy-

-California xoxo

* * *

><p>Dear California,<p>

Good Idea. How about Black Butler? I got all of Season one and Two at my house.

Agreed.

I heard Greece is actually going to be the thing that distabilizes the earth. -chalkboard appears in classic Anime Style and she finds herself in a classroom- Let's begin shall we? The European Union is what is considered a Type 1 Economy and the startings of rising Earth to a Type 1 Civilization. Each of these countries have come together, even after years of blowing eachother up, and formed a large union in order to compete in today's market. This lead to the European Union's rating as one of the strongest economies ever. The downside however is that Greece is so low on funds and is unstable that is breaking the bonds. This may lead to an international Economic Crisis, since the European Union is the largest Exporter of many products around the world and has the strongest economy still, which might mean China will rule the world...

Why does Wang always carries that Panda around with him. I like the guy, but the panda...?

Signed, with Enlightenment and Economical Crisis, Akoi, aka Bokei, aka Eastern Japan

[Yous is learning something]


	85. Arkansas 21

Akoi-chan~

*horrible flashback* you do realize, this means war?

*string breaks* D8 NOOOOOO! My presious!

that was one hell of a typo. who gonna kill? Can I help?*strange red aura*

with bloodlust and anger problems,

Marianne

* * *

><p>Dear Marianne,<p>

Uh oh. Okay. Okay. I'm sorry. -fixes your arms- Peace now?

Uh oh. -pulls a new string out of nowhere- Please fix it and continue playing.

...I don't think you'd like to kill your own dad...

Signed, with Peace and love for music, Akoi, aka Bokei, aka Eastern Japan


	86. Osaka 16

Konnnichiwa,

Arigatou gozaimasu. *bow*

Honda Shizuka

PS: Ah. I see now.

* * *

><p>Dear Shizuka,<p>

You're welcome sis.

Signed, with DIE and (Insert characteristic here), Akoi, aka Bokei, aka Eastern Japan


	87. Hokkaido 1

Dear Bokei,

Are you doing okay?

I just got a new pet! She's really nice to have around but Kiku thinks it's  
>not wise to keep a grown bear in the house. I haven't named her yet, but she's<br>actually pretty obediant...if you bribe her with food.

She's also really defensive, so I have to be careful about what I say to her.  
>Ehehehe...<p>

Maybe I should bring her over and visit? I'm sure she'll love to meet you! (Or  
>hate you deeply. Whichever comes first. *shrug*)<p>

From,

Hokkaido

* * *

><p>Dear Hokkaido,<p>

Yeah, I'm fine. Just bored and alone...

Are all of my siblings insane? [Not that you're one to talk Mr. Sadist? Akoi: Oh shut up]? How about...Kuru? It means luck in our language. A few other cultures consider the bear to bring very good luck.

Uh oh...Good thing I still have my bengal Tiger, heheh.

Signed, with Tigers and bears, Akoi, aka Bokei (PS Don't call me that), aka Eastern Japan


	88. Hawaii 9

Dear Akoi,

Good point. At least I have both just for the fact I play MapleStory. *In  
>reality I don't have an account ehehe.. XxDeViLsNiGhTmArExX*<p>

Hawaii,

PS: You might want to respond to it...

* * *

><p>Dear Hawaii,<p>

Good luck. I have never played it though so I have no Idea what it's about.

Signed, with Maple and Stories (bad pun...) Akoi, aka Bokei, aka Eastern Japan

PS I have a life, so it takes me a moment to respond


	89. Arkansas 22

Akoi-chan,

Yep, peace~! *hug*

*takes string* Thanks~! Why do you have a spare violin string anyway? *plays  
>requiem of a dream*<p>

...yeah, your right. Don't kill my daddy!

With alphbet and apple juice,

Marianne

* * *

><p>Dear Marianne,<p>

Yay. Now let's stop trying to kill eachother.

I'm a music Addict...and Austria is always comming over and playing his violin for me and sometimes it breaks. I hate that.

...I'll try not to...Maybe...

Oh by the way, I heard England finally found you. Heheh. Tell him I say hi -snickers-

Signed, with Music and Mischeif, Akoi, aka Bokei, aka Eastern Japan


	90. Osaka 17

Konnichiwa,

I'm singing to let you know they help a lot.

Honda Shizuka

((To Author-san: I'm grounded so I'll write when I can.))

* * *

><p>Dear Shizuka,<p>

They did manage to start an international Crisis. You have heard the rumors right? The ones about the photos, videos, and witnesses I had DIE find? -snickers-

Signed, with Childness and Mischeif, Akoi, aka Bokei, aka Eastern Japan

[kk]


	91. Arkansas 23

Akoi-kun,

Okay.

Hm. Yep that sounds like Austria. Grnde finala or how ever you spell that!  
>*plays Carribean Blue*<p>

-3-

Will do~!

Pot is so interesting~! I see why Oregon does it all the time~!

With corn and rainbows,

Marianne

* * *

><p>Dear Marianne,<p>

Grand Finale. -listens-

...

Thanks. -snickers again-

Oh my...She's worse than Ontario...

Signed, with Finales and Anti-Addicting Drugs, Akoi, aka Bokei, aka Eastern Japan


	92. California 4

Akoi-chan~!

Oh! Black Butler will be really cool to watch, and we can eat pocky! I like  
>strawberry myself. I also like the little chocolate ones that look like<br>mushrooms...y'know? Anyway...

You sure are smart and up to date! Still it's all rather complicated and I  
>heard Germany and France were trying to do something about it but I just<br>decided to hang out on the beach instead and send positive thoughts their way.  
>When things start going downhill at least I can count on the waves and warm<br>sand to cheer me up...though I did fall asleep...I'm a little darker now.  
>haha!<p>

I like China, I mean it wouldn't be cool if he became a super power but he has  
>a few summer homes in Los Angeles and San Francisco that I absolutely love!<br>The food is so good... not to mention they sell the cutest little things.  
>Maybe that's why he carries around the panda! yeah, it's so cute it must<br>inspire the merchandise he makes. -convinced-

-California xoxoxoxoxo

* * *

><p>Dear California,<p>

On another note, I have left over Cake from when I had all my siblings over. Did you know Kiku is on a no-cake-diet? I was very upset with him when I found out. But I wasn't mean to my loving brother.

Oh well. My economy is stable for now. Doing pretty good here and eating well. I hope you get untanned soon.

-rolls his eyes- If my Wang became a superpower, I'd be perfectly fine. He and I are good friends, and I even got him and Kiku to stop fighting.

I want to pet that panda. I'm inviting Wang over NOW.

Signed, with Cake and Pandas, Akoi, aka Bokie, aka Eastern Japan


	93. Arkansas 24

Akoi-chan~,

Yeah that! And there you go! Aren't you lucky, I rarly play my fiddle for  
>other people~!<p>

:D

*giggle* Believe it or not, Oregon is a dude, but a lot of people make that  
>mistake~~. The smoke is pretty~~~!<p>

I can taste the rainbow, Akoi-chan~~~!

With rainbow and ghosts,

Marianne

* * *

><p>Dear Marianne,<p>

Yay! I feel special. See. I knew you didn't want to kill me.

Oh...Remind me to call your dad and tell him thanks for getting on to you. And Yes, I'm still intercepting your eMails.

Signed, with Reluctant kindness and Pacifism, Akoi, aka Bokei, aka Eastern Japan


	94. Arkansas 25

Akoi-chan~

Didn't I tell you before? I could never hurt you, Akoi-chan~!

It's bad enough the gov' checks my letters but almost everyone else is nosey.  
>Heck, Virginia sreens dad for christ sake! I missed the secret service...<p>

...I love you in a way appropriate for internet friendship.

FRANCE WON'T LEAVE VIRGINIA ALONE!

With pot and snails,

Marianne

P.S: Excuse for a minute~! *crawls out the window* *has stolen your wallet*

* * *

><p>Dear Marianne,<p>

No...You said you were gonna beat me with a belt?

You were the one who posted them all online...-face palm- I really need to stop sounding like a hipocrit. I'm sounding like your dad. You know? Invading Iraq cause he has nukes and he himself has 100s? I'm still trying to calm down the Middle East...

Okay...Random and Disturbing...Oh well. Typical of the Jones.

You want me to send more pics to blackmail him with? -zip drive with MANY more photos, videos, and MORE witnesses- I even got some of your dad and England. -snickers- I swear I'm gonna be remembered in history as the one who started World War III.

Signed, with GET RID OF THE DANG POT ALREADY and possible world wars, Akoi, aka Bokei, aka Eastern Japan


	95. Hokkaido 2

Dear Bokei,

Kuru? I was going to call her Anpan. Yes, I know it's very lazy to name your  
>pet after food, but she eats...a lot. I know she's a bear, but I think I've<br>been over feeding her.

But she keeps begging...I can't help it! I wouldn't starve my little  
>KuruAnpan!

I doubt even a tiger can take her down so easily! She's really tough! Hakodate  
>has the claw and bite marks to prove it!<p>

From,

Hokkaido

P.S. BOKEIBOKEIBOKEIBOKEI!

P.S.S. I ran out of beer...

* * *

><p>Dear Hokkaido,<p>

Meh. I always have left over food and I'm willing to share.

Ever heard of Little Brat Syndrome?

Ever heard of the Korean Invasion of 2008? A few Korean Terrorists tried to kill me and take back their land. This fella kept me safe. Why else would I keep a 500 lb Tiger around?

Signed, with Tigers and Sake -There's some with this letter-, AKOI, aka Eastern Japan

Ps...You're a jerk

[I need help...Computer messed up and I lost all the reviews. If I haven't responded to your review, resend it please]


	96. Singapore 1

Do you remember me? I'm Yao- Aniki's and sadly, that damn %$#ed up Malaysia's  
>younger sister Gan Gong Wei, a.k.a. Singapore~ It's okay if you don't<br>remember. After all, as soon as I became modernized, I left to live with Hong  
>Kong and England.<p>

To tell you the truth, the reason I haven't talked to you or Kiku-nii for a  
>long time is because I've been quite afraid ever since the Japanese<br>Occupation... It took me a lot of courage to write to you. But I'm sure that  
>we can become great friends!<p>

Please say hi to everyone for me. I haven't talked to anyone since I became  
>modernized. That was like, more than 46 years ago...<p>

I hope everyone is fine! Please reply soon!

Love,

Singapore

* * *

><p>Dear Singapore,<p>

Tell them both I say hi! Oh, and I 'borrowed' one of Hong Kong's 'manga's'. Heheh.

That's good. I like making new friends.

Will do. Hey! You're older than me. -crosses his arms- I hate being the youngest country...

Signed, with Occupation and Youth, Akoi, aka Bokei, aka Eastern Japan


	97. Siberia 13

Akoi~

I came back~ *insert yandere smile* I had to go...somewhere... with my twin  
>brother Alexander. There was purple and pink sparkly unicorns.<p>

With love, vodka and sunflowers

Tonechka

PS I can't find you on the map, dammnit.

* * *

><p>Dear Tonechka,<p>

I'll...Go call my psychologist...You're gonaa need him.

Signed, with Mental Instability and Mind-Study, Akoi, aka Bokei, aka Eastern Japan

PS Okay. See My brother? Now go...Sorry, West. Not East. I know. I know. 'Eastern' Japan. But that's just so it matches up when Japan takes over the world.


	98. Arkansas 26

Akoi-chan~,

...I never said that.

THAT WAS YOUR FAULT!

Not all of us are random. Michigan is fairly quiet and sane but she reminds me  
>a lot of Canada...<p>

I would love that~ The evidence not another world war.

here's your wallet back.*give you your wallet* I used it to buy four pizzas,  
>three large fries, a cheese burger, and some pocky. I wasam very hungry.

What do I do with this left over pot? ^^"

With food and happiness,

Marianne

* * *

><p>Dear Marianne,<p>

Yes you did.

NO! The Hippocrit part was for the letters. I had nothing to do with the Middle East...

Good point. But I like Canada. They have RMR. And plenty of good maple syrup.

I get free food. Remember? I bought you that all-you-can-eat buffet last time you were over?

BURN IT!

Signed, with lies and Food, Akoi, aka Bokei, aka Eastern Japan


	99. Singapore 2

Akoi-kun

I like making friends too!

You're younger? That's surprising, since you're so mature and all... I  
>understand how you feel, being the youngest of Southeast Asia. You can treat<br>me as if I'm younger than you. I don't mind. I'm used to it. Even Sealand acts  
>older than me...<p>

By the way, I have something I'd like to ask your advice on...

I... *turns incredibly red* I really, really like Hong Kong... He and I are  
>good friends but, I don't know how to tell him. And I'm not really sure if he<br>likes anyone... So, could you please *ahem* help me?

From,

Singapore

P.S. If you're wondering what's in it for you, well...

I am said to be the most haunted country in Asia, and so a lot of countries  
>find me scary and creepy just because of that. And it is true that I can see,<br>speak with, and command ghost so, if America, or anyone else annoys you, you  
>can always call me!<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Singapore,<p>

Something we have in common.

That little baka? Hmph. He is absolutely no threat if you ask me. Honestly, Niger is a bigger threat than him and they don't even have an army. My advise, spend some time with any of my siblings and you'll come out much more mature.

Sure. What on?

Ooh...I love a good romance. What dirt do you want on him? I'll just send a few DIE agents there and see what I can find.

Signed, with Minute Threats and Romance, Akoi, aka Bokei, aka Eastern Japan

PS ...We have a deal. Heheh. -evil white aura appears-


	100. Siberia 14

Akoi~

I-I'm not insane! I-I'm telling the truth! Akoi! Don't send there again! NO!  
>*is dragged to a mental institute*<p>

Vodka the Husky: Thank you for 'donating' her for mind study.

Alexander(Europeon half of Russia): What the **...?

With love, vodka, sunflowers and white rooms

Antonia

PS Can't find you...

* * *

><p>Dear Antonia,<p>

...I'll...DIE, go get him out of there,

I meant MY psychologist. Not you. My country is famed for it's Psychology studies. -looks at watch- Speaking of which, I gotta go. The other Psychotics just hate it when I'm late.

I'll get him. Don't worry.

Signed, with Don't have time. Gotta go, Akoi, aka Bokei, aka Eastern Japan


	101. Hokkaido 3

Dear Bokei,

Thanks! Ah, I let myself in and I brought Anpan! She didn't want to walk, so I  
>gave h-her a piggyb-back ride. She is really heavy...<p>

Little Brat Syndrome? No, I haven't. What's that?

Oh. You're tiger is playing with Anpan! They're sure are playing rough though.

I'm not a jerk, Bokei!

Do you have beer?

From,

Hokkaido

* * *

><p>Dear Hokkaido,<p>

Little Brat Syndrome is a mental state that forms when a domesticated creature is treated with over extensive caring and is spoiled. This leads the creature to develop an overly dominant role and, unless you do something about it, becomes the master in a way.

I'll go seperate them. -walks off with a Tazer-

THEN STOP CALLING ME THAT!

Yes. Sake only though.

Signed, with Brats and Tazers, Akoi, aka Bokei, aka Eastern Japan


	102. Hawaii 10

Dear Akoi,

Its random. And well.. I play a lot of RPGs. They get viruses so f-ing  
>easily...<p>

Hawaii

P.S.: Oh! Thats fine, sorry.

* * *

><p>Dear Hawaii,<p>

Try using my computer. It's got 5 terrabyte harddrive on it and not downloading so many.

Signed, with Terrabytes and Video-Games, Akoi, aka Bokei, aka Eastern Japan

PS I need to free up my schedule more.


	103. Arkansas 27

Akoi-chan~

...No I didn't.

Ya huh! You mad daddy bee a jerk and attack an innocent country!

I like uncle Mattie two~! He said he would take my left over weed so I don't  
>get in trouble~!<p>

...Wo of the pizzas are mine...and didn't I already pay you back!

*nom nom pizza* how well can you draw?

With food and debt,

Marianne

* * *

><p>Dear Marainne,<p>

Did too.

I only supplied the weaponry. It's not my fault I happened to let slip that the factories that made them were buil in the Middle East.

I need to speak with Ontario. I'm only for Medical Marijuanna. Not consumer.

...Not well...-draws a perfect Bunny- Except for Bunnies.

Signed, with meta-physical Parodies and Bunny rabbits, Akoi, aka Bokei, aka Eastern Japan


	104. Siberia 15

Akoi~

Oh... Thanks. I was supposed to go anyway. They find me amusing.

Plus, Vodka was just being the wierdo she is. Same with my brother.

With love, vodka and sunflowers

Antonia

PS I'm a girl! :3

* * *

><p>Dear Antonia,<p>

...

...

Signed, with...No comment, Akoi, aka Bokei, aka Eastern Japan

PS WHAT THE HELL? YOU'RE A CHICK?


	105. California 5

Akoi-chan,

Wha! What! Kiku-chan can't be on a no-cake diet, he can't! I mean is that even  
>possible? Hmm...well I'll eat the cake for you, don't worry. -smile smile-<p>

It's nice to hear your economy is still doing well, I know sometimes what  
>happens to America can affect the rest of the world. Negatively or positively.<br>Like the Great Depression, Russia did fairly well from our mistake though.  
>Haha oh Russia~<p>

Panda! Can...Can I pet it too? Can I ride it?

Love California xoxoxo

* * *

><p>Dear California,<p>

That's what I said. There's cake in a box with this letter. :D

Russia...Meh. We have a treaty. He gives me Vodka, Gold, Silver, and a few other metals, in exchange for my uranium. I don't need it, so what could possibly go wrong?

No riding, but you can pet it. It's a baby panda appareantly.

Signed, with Silver and Cake, Akoi, aka Bokei, aka Eastern Japan


	106. Hawaii 11

Dear Akoi,

... Wait. 5 TERABYTES! Holy sh*t. Yeah, I have at least 15 on mine so...

Hawaii

P.S. As do I.

* * *

><p>Dear Hawaii,<p>

...Mine's a Quantum Computer. So...HAH!

Signed, with Atoms and Technology, Akoi, aka Bokei, aka Eastern Japan

PS Well, we are a bit busy considering my government controls the Healthcare, Agriculture, and one of the oil companies. Free healthcare in my country! Isn't it about 10,000$ for a Heart Bypass there?


	107. Singapore 3

Akoi-kun,

The name "Singapore" is very long so you can always call me by my human name,  
>Wei. Feel free to ad suffixes to my name.<p>

I find it annoying how my siblings treat me as if I'm helpless. They seem to  
>have forgotten the fact that I was once a very well-known mercenary. I quit<br>though because, well, the jobs were getting less and less. I love my siblings  
>of course but, I sometimes want to smack their faces and shout "SHUT UP!". I<br>do spend time with Hong Kong, Taiwan, the Koreans and Yao-Aniki and I do  
>become more mature but that fact remains undiscovered by Malaysia, Indonesia<br>and Philippines.

Sealand is not a threat but he seems to think he is one. If you ask me, he's  
>just a smaller and more annoying version of England.<p>

Yes, the romance of life is always interesting.

You'll help? Thank you so much! I want to know if he likes someone, what he  
>likes and what he dislikes. I want to make him like me fast because my boss is<br>considering marrying me off to someone.

By the way, I have black-mail material by the way! According to England,  
>America would always have nightmares during thunderstorms and would come up to<br>him at night crying. He also said that he always wet his bed when this  
>happened. Oh and Venezianos first love was male.<p>

From,

Wei

P.S. I miss scaring people. I usually play pranks on America when I'm ** at  
>him.<p>

P.P.S. I've played several pranks on people (sometimes I trick countries)  
>using my ghostly powers. I sent you a copy of the pictures of my victims'<br>reactions.

* * *

><p>Dear Wei,<p>

I like that name. It'a very nice. Rolls off the tounge easily.

Well you are a City-State. My advise is to make some connections, or find some important resources and start trading with the big countries. That's what I did and now I'm the 14th most powerful country, and the 29th smallest.

Just so we're clear, the Koreas are only SHARING their land. I only happen to be the one who owns both of their homes. I gave South Korea his own room, but North...He better hope it doesn't rain.

Agreed, at least England at one point controlled one half of the world.

Done. It's all in a file attached to this letter. You're very welcome.

Heheh. That's going in the little Black Box. It's this little flash-drive I've got, with files on everyone and black mail for most of them. I even got some on you...

Signed, with

PS Heheh.

PPS -sadistic laughter- :D


	108. Hokkaido 4

Dear Bokei,

Ooooh. I'm sure that won't happen! Haha!

NO~! I DON'T WANNA! And if you hate it so much, why the 'aka Bokei' then?

AND WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO WITH THAT? DON'T YOU DARE USE THAT ON ANPAN!

...The sake will do.

From,

Hokkaido

* * *

><p>Dear Hokkaido,<p>

-sighs- It's already happening...

Cause that's my Country's name. Kiku gave it to me...

Too late...

-throws the bottle at you- Catch!

Signed, with Trade and Bottles, Akoi, aka Eastern Japan


	109. Arkansas 28

Dear Akoi-chan~,

Did not!

...Ontario smokes pot? God I really need to get out more.

Have you ever played Tetris? My friends say it's fun but I don't know.

*staring at bunny*...I'm keeping that.*takes picture and continues eating  
>pizza*<p>

I never noticed before but how is it you have blond hair but I have only seen  
>asians with black or brown hair? Did you dye it or something?<p>

Well I think I've stayed long enou-!

Holy jeebus! I just saw China! Bye, Akoi! *runs away*

With apple juice and badmition,

Marianne

* * *

><p>Dear Marianne,<p>

Did too.

Yes you do.

Yes, I was in the cafe you almost hit...

Fine. I'll draw another later. -draws a perfect Okami-

Actually...It's a strange story. You see, I was working on building the new Nuclear Power Plants, and I wasn't wearing my suit, I never do, and I tripped and spilled some uranium in my hair. Turned it blonde and I developed an immunity to Radiation. Oh, and have you ever seen the beautiful green glow of my necklace? I put uranium on it so that it glowed beautifully and killed anyone who tried to steal it.

-sighs- Crazy Americans...

Signed, with Uranim and strange green glows, Akoi, aka Bokei, aka Eastern Japan


	110. VTCMLBPIM 1

Akoi

Malaysia: You have been writing to our younger sister, yes?

Laos: If you corrupt her mind I will feed you my deadliest chemicals!

Brunei: Ehehe, I'm pretty sure her brain would be corrupted even without Akoi.  
>After all, she's related to Myanmar, right? And Myanmar is that kind of guy<br>that speaks before thinking, right?

Myanmar: Hey! Shut up! I'm a good older brother! Plus don't say stuff like  
>that in front of Laos! He might be prissy but, his chemicals scare the **<br>outta me!

Cambodia: I nominate the idea that you should all shut up.

Indonesia: Oh come on Cambodia, let us have fun.

Philippines: I think I, a girl, should do the talking.

Thailand: As your older brother, I say Vietnam do the talking. She is the  
>eldest. And I'm second Ahahaha!<p>

Vietnam: Um, maybe Malaysia should...

Everyone except Malaysia and Vietnam: NO

Malaysia: Why? Or is this because of the Hong Kong incident?

Laos: Yes! Speaking of which, I have to feed you my chemicals!

Malaysia: NO!

Philippines: While everyone bickers I would like to explain that, well, if you  
>make Wei-chan upset or do anything under "Offensive", we'll slaughter you like<br>pig. Thank you very much.

Brunei: That's kind of scary... You could of said that we would crush his  
>skull and break his bones with giant diamonds.<p>

Indonesia: That's scarier you idiot! By the way, I'll tell you about the Hong  
>Kong incident later Akoi. You can put it in your container of blackmail stuff<br>or whatever.

Malaysia: NO!

Indonesia: It's too bad I hate you Malaysia!

From

Vietnam, Thailand, Cambodia, Myanmar, Laos, Brunei, Philippines, Indonesia,  
>and Malaysia<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Wei's Siblings,<p>

...What the hell just happened?...-shocked and appalled-

-a few minutes later- So in other words you're saying you're going to poison me if I hurt Wei? I'm not THAT evil...-_-

AND CAN PEOPLE STOP SENDING ME DEATH THREATS!

Signed, with Shock and Anger, Akoi, aka Bokei, aka Eastern Japan


	111. Singapore 4

Dear Akoi,

Yes Wei is a nice name. China gave it to me. He's only my half-brother, but  
>he's closer to me than my other brothers. It means "great" Ohohoho~ I prefer<br>the name England gave me though.

City-State... This term makes others belittle you. I'm just glad that  
>Cambodia, Laos, Vietnam and Myanmar aren't that ignorant and actually notice<br>the change. as for Brunei and Thailand... I really don't know what goes on in  
>their heads.<p>

Um... I see...

Yes, Mr. Kir... England was extremely powerful then, wasn't he. I heard  
>though... No, I know that because of that his older brothers, Scotland,<br>Ireland and Wales, hate him. Well, they've hated each other ever since... They  
>would even beat England when they were extremely **... Watching them beat him<br>was the worst thing I've ever seen and it has mentally scarred me. If you  
>notice that England is acting odd and that his eyes are blue, that's most<br>probably his (older) twin Wales. He creeps me out...

Thanks for the file! Hehehe...

Black Box... Sounds interesting... Wait, what? You have blackmail material  
>related to me? Waah! PLease don't tell England that I used to be a mercenary!<br>Or anyone! Only you and my siblings can know that! Oh no... Do you know about  
>what I did to- Wait... I won't tell you... I'll just be giving you more<br>information! Crap!

Go google it- Holy Roman Empire. That's Veneziano's first love. I seriously  
>prefer Romano. At least he's, um, sane.<p>

From,

Singapore

P.S. If you threaten me with blackmail... I'll tell Russia that you want to  
>become one with him!<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Wei,<p>

Meh. Bokei means 'Trade'. I was originally supposed to be a trading colony until the UN got all upset and I ended up a seperate county. But my real name means 'Blue Tree'. That's why I have that cool Blue Tree outside.

Neither do I. Sorry for using it. I haven't been paying attention to the Area you're in. Sorry. Just not much news where I am pays attention to you.

I was obligated under UN law to say that. Sorry.

Kir?

Okay...At least we still have the BBC.

Enjoy! :D

Thanks for the Info. Don't worry, I'll only use it if I find it absolutely nessacarry. I don't hurt my friends.

Meh. I don't like Either. I googled it, thanks. Interesting...

Signed, with Blue Trees and the BBC, Akoi, aka Bokei, aka Eastern Japan


	112. Hawaii 12

Dear Akoi,

Damn you.

Hawaii

P.S. Good point. I just get crap from the jackass America. I hate you. For  
>American standards, I think so. Stupid America making even MORE fast food<br>joints and not caring about the overall countries' health... STUPID BASTARD!

* * *

><p>Dear Hawaii,<p>

Heheh :D But of course it has a one in 250,000 of a percent chance to create a nuclear explosion.

Only problem is that my taxes are 1.1% higher. But in the end it's cheaper. A dollar a day, or 10000 dollars every 5 years? 365*$5=$1,725

Signed, with Atoms and expensive food, Akoi, aka Bokei, aka Eastern Japan


	113. Hokkaido 5

Bokei,

No it's not...

Then why is it a probl- Wait...I told you to leave Anpan alone! *gets hit by  
>the bottle* OW!<p>

*rubs his forehead* You are so dead...

From,

Hokkaido

* * *

><p>Dear Hokkaido,<p>

-already gone- I'm outta here!

Signed, with Ninjas and Bottles, Akoi, aka Bokei, aka Eastern Japan


	114. California 6

Dear Akoi-chan~~~

Thank you so much for the cake! It was so good! Did you make it yourself? It  
>was more then delicious, I mean it could have used some crazy food coloring<br>design but it was awesome! Haha,

Y-You give what to Russia...I mean I know he's not communist but...he's still  
>very unhappy with Alfred. I guess I need to keep my guard up, yeahh~ I'm going<br>to go tan on the beach now~ (when stressed instantly needs to lay out on the  
>beach)<p>

A-A baby panda? How adorable! What's it's name? Is it Yao jr? That would be  
>cool!<p>

Love California, xoxoxo

* * *

><p>Dear California,<p>

You're welcome, thanks, yes, I'm allergic.

Have fun. :D -drinks a glass of Vodka Soda- I love Russian Alchohol.

I forgot...I really do need to pay more attention to Yao...

Signed, with Russian Alchohol and possible Drunkenness, Akoi, aka Bokei, aka Eastern Japan


	115. Hawaii 13

Dear Akoi,

True, true.

F**K YOU. I'd rather have the dollar a day.

Hawaii

P.S. Damn you. I have good food here too. Like that Moroccan restaurant and  
>other stuff.. SO WHATEVER.<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Hawaii,<p>

Oh well. At least I can use it as a weapon when I go mad from my Schizophrenia. :D

Then I'd take the Obama Care Plan. [I am a Democrat. NO FLAMING]

Signed, with Democracy and Madness, Akoi, aka Bokei, aka Eastern Japan


	116. Singapore 5

Dear Akoi,

Ah... The Blue tree is cool looking.

It's okay. My home doesn't really have much gossip. The government is too  
>strict to allow it. Even fireworks and gum was banned.<p>

Ah...

I almost wrote Mr. Kirkland... I keep forgetting that I'm not to call him by  
>his human name anymore...<p>

Oh yes, I will enjoy. Thank you again.

Phew...

He looks like Germany right? But he isn't. I heard now he's known as Romi  
>Island or something... He thought Veneziano was a girl at first.<p>

From,

Singapore

* * *

><p>Dear Wei,<p>

Thanks

You could of told me that before I got on a plane ride here...-Got a big ticket- I seriously thought my Diplomatic immunity would get me out okay. -sighs-

Sorry.

Who? I'm confused...

you're welcome.

Oh yeah...That guy. I remember him. I used to comepletely ignore him, then he vanished...

Signed, with Planes and gum, Akoi, aka Bokei, aka Eastern Japan


	117. Indonesia 1

Akoi

You don't have to mind my siblings. They send a letter like this to anyone who  
>Wei talks to.<p>

So, as promised, I will tell you about the Hong Kong incident.

Lately, Wei has been visiting East Asia manor more often and she's been  
>hanging out with Hong Kong a lot. They even started writing to each other.<br>Since without Singapore, Malaysia's the youngest, (I'm the older twin, thank  
>you.) we told him to write the letter. The letter ended up being extremely<br>threatening and scary but Malaysia already sent it, so we couldn't do  
>anything. And so Hong Kong got upset, China scolded us all.<p>

Vietnam got ** at Malaysia and scolded him for 3 hours. Brunei and Thailand  
>kept on reminding him about his past faults. Cambodia and Myanmar called him a<br>failure of a brother. I annoyed him like hell together with Philippines and  
>Wei... Wei frickin beat the living tar out of him! She actually used the<br>hammer England gave her. It was a really big hammer and she was super  
>p-i-s-s-ed so well, Malaysia is dirt on a hospital bed. And he has to eat<br>Laos' evil chemical creations for a week!

Does Singapore like Hong Kong in that way? I wont tell anyone, so you can tell  
>me.<p>

Malaysia hates it when bad stories about him are spread so, you can add this  
>to your blackmail collection<p>

From,

Singapore's bro, Indonesia.

* * *

><p>Dear Indonesia,<p>

Ahh. -whispers to a nearby DIE officer- Cancel the Assasinations

England has a giant Hammer? How big? Mine's somewhere between 50-60 pounds.

Can you ask Laos to give me the Formula he uses for those Chemicals?

Not my place to say...Yes.

Heheh. One step closer to world domination.

Signed, with Hammers and breaking of trust, Akoi, aka Bokei, aka Eastern Japan.


	118. Siberia 16

Akoi

Yeah. I'm a girl. I've been one for as long as I remember. Plus, Antonia is a  
>girl's name and -evna is a girl's sufix for the middle name. Why would I be<br>male? Though, if I was male, I would be the gayest guy ever.

With love, vodka and sunflowers

Antonia

* * *

><p>Dear Antonia,<p>

...I need to get out more. The only Antonia I know is a guy.

Signed, with Gender Confusion and Uranium, Akoi, aka Bokei, aka Eastern Japan


	119. Hokkaido 7

Bokei,

COME BACK HERE YOU BASTARD! *disappears after him*

Anpan: *alone* *resting from the shock*...Grr? (Wh-What just happened?) :(

-Hokkaido

* * *

><p>Dear Hokkaido,<p>

-still running- I'M NOT THAT CRAZY!

Kuru: -licking his paws- (Nothing)

Signed, with Fear and Tigers, Akoi, aka Bokei, aka Eastern Japan


	120. Hawaii 14

Dear Akoi,

You have schizophrenia? Didn't know that..

... I'm not gonna flame.

Hawaii

* * *

><p>Dear Hawaii,<p>

Uh oh. -looks at watch- I gotta go. The other Psychotics just HATE it when I'm late. -runs off-

Good, besides, Free Health Care ROCKS!

Signed, with better Heallthcare and Psychotics, Akoi, aka Bokei, aka Eastern Japan

[Sorry for the Mess up]


	121. Singapore 6

Dear Akoi,

O-Oh... I guess I should've told you... Sorry...

Mr. England. He used to take care of me when I was a kid. During that time,  
>he wanted me to call him by his human name. Sometimes I forget that I'm not<br>supposed to call him that anymore...

Strange...

My boss wants to marry me of to someone again... He's choosing right now...  
>Latvia, England, Wales, Kiku-san, you- All on the list. I really hope he just<br>cancels it...

From,

Gong Wei

Singapore

* * *

><p>Dear Wei,<p>

Oh well. I'll remember next time.

Ahh. I call him Iggy just to annoy him, even though he won't write to me...[Hint-Hint]

Oh well.

LATVIA? That weakling? And No, I'm not marrying you, and I'm not letting you touch my bro. Wait...WALES? -laughs- He has terrible taste.

I do too.

Signed, with Forgotten friends and Impossible Marriages, Akoi, aka Bokei, aka Eastern Japan


	122. Osaka 18

Konnichiwa,

I am very sorry for my lateness. I am busy.

Shizuka

* * *

><p>Dear Shizuka,<p>

No problem.

Signed, with LATEness and Forgiveness, Akoi, aka Bokei, aka Eastern Japan


	123. California 7

Dear Akoi-chan!

Hey if you love alcohol then you'll love all my amazing wines! Really they're  
>great! I mean since it's France's thing, I'll let him have number one but<br>California is definitely second best wine grower in the world! I will send  
>some with this letter...hmm... Red or white? Who cares I'll send you both, and<br>a few desert wines.

Oh you forgot the name? well I like Yao jr. ...I know it's not original...but  
>I call my bear Teddybear!<p>

Love California, xoxoxo

* * *

><p>Dear California,<p>

mmm...-a bit groggy from wine- Good Wine. Very good... :D Delicious.

...I'll just call him Xióngmāo. It's Chinese for Panda.

Signed, with Panda and Xs, Akoi, aka Bokei, aka Eastern Japan


	124. Hawaii 15

Dear Akoi,

Huh? Okay. Question, you have any room for a certain island state with MPD?  
>(AKA me)<p>

Hell yeah.

Hawaii

P.S. Stop gloating with the healthcare.

* * *

><p>Dear Hawaii,<p>

Sure. Let's see...Murderous Imoulsive Disorder at 10:30...Obsessive Theviory at 10:45...Mental Rehabilitation at 10:55...Ah! Here it is. Multiple Personality Disorder alignment at 10:30! Have fun.

Anyways...Can I gloat about my Crime Rates? My Agriculture? Political Influence? Etc.

Signed, with Utopia and Psychology, Akoi, aka Bokei, aka Eastern Japan


	125. Osaka 19

Konnichiwa,

Ah. But I finished all my work now(Finally)

Thank you for your forgiveness.

Written without haste,

Honda Shizuka

* * *

><p>Dear Shizuka,<p>

Good work.

No problem Sis :P

Signed, with forgiveness and haste, Akoi, aka Bokei, aka Eastern Japan


	126. Arkansas 29

Akoi,

I be potting my revenge. You will join me, non?

You were in that cafe? Crap, I'm sorry, Huggy (that is your nickname now)! Had  
>I known I would have gone head first into the powerlines.<p>

...so if I touch it, i could keel over and die? I...wow. Now I desperay need a  
>drink...<p>

I sent you a canon~! How I got it through the mail, even I don't know! Not  
>that it really matters now though~!<p>

*serious* Do you think I'm crazy? In the needs-to-be-locked-up kind of crazy?

With sleepless nights and sadness,

Marianne

P.S: GUESS WHO I KILLED? Nyhehehehehe~!

* * *

><p>Potting?...Please tell me that was a typo...If you said plotting, then sure. If you said 'potting' I'll go call Rehab.<p>

... thanks.

H-H-How?...Oh well...-goes and fires Canons at Unsuspecting fishing boats-

Yes. Yes you are.

Signed, with Canons and Rehab, Akoi, aka Bokei, aka Eastern Japan


	127. Singapore 7

Dear Akoi,

Iggy? The nickname he hates? I should call him that sometimes...

I DON'T WANT TO MARRY LATVIA. He's nice to me but... NO.

I DON'T WANT TO MARRY YOU. You are a friend, nothing more, and nothing less.

I DON'T WANT TO MARRY KIKU-SAN. He is like a relative.

I DON'T WANT TO MARRY WALES. He scares the crap out of me.

I REALLY DON'T WANT TO MARRY ENGLAND. That's just wrong.

I don't want to get married to anyone. For God's sake, I'm an embodiment of a  
>country that takes the form of a 14 year old girl that would look like a boy<br>if it weren't for her (messy) hair being shoulder-length. I have no plans of  
>marrying, and if I do date someone, it would be a person of my choosing, not<br>someone from my boss' list of countries that could help my economy.

Money is important, more important than almost everything else in this world,  
>but I will not marry for it.<p>

I am just glad that he hasn't asked me to marry Russia, or America, or one of  
>my brothers. If he ends up asking me to marry Hong Kong, the I believe I shall<br>faint.

From,

Wei; Singapore

* * *

><p>Dear Wei,<p>

Heheh. I call him that out of habit.

Good summaries.

Like Hong Kong? -Nudge...Nudge...- I know you want to. I could tell him if you'd like.

Agreed. Trust me though. If I had China's money, I'd burn mine.

Why? Cause you like him?

Oh, and Ivan told Latvia, who told Iggy, who told Wales, who told Sealand, who then promptly died from lack of population, but not before he told Wang, who told Kiku, who told me, to tell you, to tell your boss, 'None of us want to marry you'.

Signed, with Dignity and prying, Akoi, aka Bokei, aka Eastern Japan


	128. Indonesia 2

Akoi

What! Cancel the... Um, nevermind.

I think it's around 60-80 pounds. I don't really know. Singapore is stronger  
>than she looks, so it might be heavier.<p>

You can go ask him... But be careful. He may look like a girl, but he's  
>hot-tempered.<p>

O-Oh... Um... Hong Kong huh? He's a nice kid so I guess it's okay... I'm not  
>that surprised. He and Singapore were under the eyebrow-dude's rule together.<br>Hehe, this is interesting...

World domination? Well, I grant you permission to bully Malaysia as much as  
>you want!<p>

From,

Indonesia

* * *

><p>Dear Indonesia,<p>

...Nothing.

Who knows. I just like to make sure I have the strongest weapons. It's a hobby of mine.

I will be cautious and steal it from him when he isn't looking so that way he doesn't have time to get angry.

I am going to relish this...-sadistic laughter-

Signed, with Theviery and Sadism, Akoi, aka Bokei, aka Eadtern Japan


	129. Hong Kong 1

Hello East Japan-san.

It is Hong Kong here.

Do you like fireworks? I like them. Sadly, they are banned in Singapore so I  
>can't bring them when I visit Wei.<p>

I'd like to ask you for something. Please give me the list that Wei's boss  
>made. I believe you know what that list is.<p>

Don't tell Yao-san, or Japan, or Taiwan, or Korea that I asked you this, or  
>I'll tell them that you plan to do something evil, like murder Wei's siblings<br>and make her your personal maid or something.

Anyway, nice contacting you.

Hong Kong

* * *

><p>Dear Hong Kong,<p>

Did you know I got fined $500 for chewing gum on a Singapore Airline?

Here. You're name isn't on it though. Sorry.

Okay, I'm evil, but not THAT evil. Besides, I'm not straight.

Signed, with Fines and Lists, Akoi, aka Bokei, aka Eastern Japan


	130. Siberia 17

Akoi~

Antonia as a guy's name? Odd.

Or you could learn Russian.

With love, vodka and sunflowers

Antonia

* * *

><p>Dear Antonia,<p>

Yeah. He was my classmate at thwe World W Academy.

Meh. Too busy learning Czech.

Signed, with Memories and uranium, Akoi. aka Bokei, aka Eastern Japan


	131. Siberia 18

Akoi~

Oh.

As I am too busy learning Danish to learn Japanese.

With love, vodka and sunflowers

Antonia

* * *

><p>Dear Antonia,<p>

Is that a joke, or ae you being serious?

Signed, with Irony and Czech, Akoi, aka Bokei, aka Eastern Japan


	132. BUNNY UPDATE

Sorry for no Updates. I was in the Caribean and it costs 5.00 a minute to get wi/fi...Sorry...So here's a bunny. :D

(\_/)

C(")(")


	133. Hawaii 16

Dear Akoi,

Cool. Can I go to the Murderous Imoulsive Disorder too? On a different day?

NO DAMN YOU. DO YOU WANT ME TO GO PSYCHO ON YOU LIKE OKINAWA OR ANY OF THE  
>FXXKING HIGURASHI CAST? F**KING DAMMIT!<p>

Hawaii

P.S. Damn you. And is it me, or do I get along with you and North Alaska the  
>best..?<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Hawaii,<p>

Sure...Let's see...Oh! There's an opening in the Tuesdays class. The MPD wil be on thursday.

-silent-

Signed, with Fear and Murder, Akoi, aka Bokei, aka Eastern Japan

PS Shutting up now...and yes, you do seem to.


	134. California 8

Dear Akoi-chan.

It's the best isn't it! When you come over we can have wine with strawberries  
>on the beach. Then I can show all my cool places, we can hang out build a bon<br>fire, smoke some blah blah blah!

Haha, that's a cool name...though very uhhh...hard to pronounce? I will  
>figure it out though no worries! I hope though that it has babies!<p>

Love California, xoxoxo

* * *

><p>Dear California,<p>

...I don't smoke. But we can do eveything else. I'm always in the mood to get drunk.

Have fun with that.

Signed, with Drinking and fun, Akoi, aka Bokei, aka Eastern Japan


	135. Hong Kong 2

East Japan / Akoi,

That's amusing *monotone*

My name is not on it? O-Oh... Not that I was hoping that it was...

Did you read what I said? Singapore as a maid? That's the worse torture you  
>can give someone. She's good at housework and all, but she's also good<br>destroying things.

* * *

><p>Dear Hong Kong,<p>

I wasn't joking -serious-

Heheh. Anyways, I'm not gonna tell anyone. I don't lie...much...often...more than twice a day...

Signed, with lies and seriousness, Akoi, aka Bokei, aka Eastern Japan


	136. Singapore 8

Dear Akoi,

Thanks for the compliment.

I don't think I'm ready for a marriage. Last time I got married was during the  
>merge of Singapore and Malaya. I almost killed him. Several times.<p>

Shut up Akoi. I like him, but I doubt he likes me back.

After all, who would like a feisty young girl who would look like a boy if her  
>hair wasn't touching her shoulders, who can see ghosts, who spirits are<br>attracted to-including evil spirits, who was raised by a Brit who has eyebrows  
>that take up half of his face, who will most likely kill you if you do<br>something she dislikes, who only eats food if it's 100% delicious, who is an  
>elitist, who believes that things can only become better and better but never<br>perfect.

No one right?

Well too bad that's the kind of girl I am.

Money is essential to live. Because you need it to get everything else that  
>you need.<p>

Yes cause I like him! Also because of shock. And most probably an evil spirit.

And I don't want to marry anyone! Damn boss! If I could, I'd got tell evil  
>spirits to kill him or brainwash him! But then I'd get scolded.<p>

I think I'm sick. I'm getting dizzy and all dammit.

From,

Wei; Singapore

* * *

><p>Dear Wei,<p>

You're welcome.

Heheh. You have no Idea how many times I've woken up with North Korea's hands around my throat...Big mistake for him considering I never take off my radioactive silver Atom Necklace. It glow green. See? -pulls it dangerously close to her-

-mumbles something and sighs- Hong Kong told me wether he likes you or not, but he told me not to tell you wether he does or not. My Sincerity keeps me silent.

I could...'vaporize' your boss...-1984 reference [That really is an epic book]-

You okay?

Signed, with Sincerity and BB, Akoi, aka Bokei, aka Eastern Japan


	137. Indonesia 3

Akoi!

Do you know a lot about medicine? How about Japan? Anyone will do!

Singapore's sick. It's really bad. At first she was just dizzy but then she  
>suddenly collapsed when she was doing her work. She's breathing really heavily<br>and coughing. Oh God, she's coughing out blood! Crap, we already brought her  
>to the hospital but then...<p>

Cardiac Arrest...

Damn it...

She's ok now but her vitals aren't stable yet...

Hemorrhages are becoming visible on her skin...

There's nothing wrong with Singapore though... I mean, there's no major  
>problems in her country. The others are questioning the government and doing<br>research but there's nothing.

So does that mean that she's dying...

As a human being?

Please help us,

Indonesia

* * *

><p>Dear Indonesia,<p>

Psychology, Cardiology, Pulminology, Neurology, that's it.

Oh no...I've NEVER seen this before...This is BAD. If I'VE never seen it, then it must be dangerous. It matches all the symptoms of Rosalia Virus, but that disease is extinct, so I have no Idea.

Signed, with fear and disease, Akoi, aka Bokei, aka Eastern Japan


	138. Osaka 20

Konnichiwa,

AH. So, how is everything in your side of the country?

I am currently visiting Delaware-san. It is very fun. ^-^

Written within the states,

Honda Shizuka

* * *

><p>Dear Shizuka,<p>

Fine. But Stressful. Economy is getting bad. We had to stop making pennies. They cost 1.8 cents to make each. Not cost effective is it?

How is good old Delaware?

Signed, with death to pennies and Greetings to Delaware, Akoi, aka Bokei, aka Eastern Japan


	139. Sakura 1

グッドデイ、Akoi,

I am Sakura Honda, Kiku's female counterpart, sometimes considered his sister.  
>How are you lately? I hope Kiku is treating you well! A-ah, I need to go,<br>Alice-chan is coming over soon... please respond as soon as you are allowed!

敬具,

Sakura Honda

Nyotalia Japan

P.S. One time I met Kiku, he mentioned you liked reading. With this letter, I  
>have attached a copy of a manga called "Hetalia: Axis Powers". I hope you<br>enjoy it!

* * *

><p>Dear Sakura,<p>

Female Counterpart? I didn't know he had one. Cool!

He is. But we haven't seen eachother in forever. I don't know what he's doing.

Who's Alice?

Signed, with new people and transgenders, Akoi, aka Bokei, aka Eastern Japan

PS It is really good. Remind me to get a subscription! :D


	140. Sakura 2

Akoi-kun,

We are a different dimension! All the countries are gender swapped here.

That's so good to here, hai?

Alice-chan? A-ah, she is the Female Counterpart of your Britian/England and  
>such, I believe...<p>

With Best Regards,

Sakura Honda

P. S. I'm glad you enjoy it Akoi-kun!

* * *

><p>Dear Sakura Honda,<p>

E-Even...Me? -staarts freaking out- Gah! I don't want to see a Female me! She'd be EVIL! [And you're not?] SHUT UP DISEMBODIED BRITISH NARRATOR VOICE!

Yup.

Ahh...God save the queen I guess?

Signed, with Disembodied voices and British people, Akoi, aka Bokei, aka Eastern Japan

[-still arguing with Akoi-]


	141. Hawaii 17

Dear Akoi,

Good. So I'm gonna need to mark that on my calender..

Heh.

Hawai'i

P.S. Good. Eh, all of us are simillar, so I guess that explains it.

* * *

><p>Dear Hawaii,<p>

-walks in covered in sweat- Just came back...from the...World Conference...ANIMALS!

Have fun.

Signed, with Sweat and Blood, Akoi, aka Bokei, aka Eastern Japan


	142. Osaka 21

Akoi-kun,

Hai. I will be glad to help you in any way I can.

Ah. She is doing very well.

Signed with buckets full of pocky,

Honda Shizuka

* * *

><p>Dear Shizuka,<p>

I'll be fine. Socialism works. Did you know that? Way better than Capitalism, and more moral than Communism.

Good for her. Tell Rhode Island I said hi.

Signed, with Socialism and Baseballs, Akoi, aka Bokei, aka Eastern Japan


	143. Singapore 9

Akoi,

I can move my hands now...

North Korea... That guy is part of the Anti-America thing right? Can I order  
>one of those necklaces from you? *starts examining it and strangely does not<br>get affected*

Li... I can't tell what he thinks... Only an expert can read his mind.

Vaporize? Ah, you don't have to.

I'm getting better slowly!

...So many ghost in the hospital.

From,

Wei, Singapore

P.S. If you got this from a pigeon, it means that my siblings don't know I'm  
>writing to you.<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Akoi,<p>

That's good to hear.

Okay, just out of curiosity, why isn't your hair falling out and your eyes going blind? Oh, and they are $3,435 each.

Curse my Sincerity...

Okay.

That is very good.

Hospitals aren't perfect...

Signed, with Spectors and Pigeons, Akoi, aka Bokei, aka Eastern Japan


	144. Siberia 19

Akoi~

No. I'm serious. Why wouldn't I be?

With love, vodka, and sunflowers

Antonia

* * *

><p>Dear Antonia,<p>

Nevermind...

Signed, with Danish and Czech, Akoi, aka Bokei, aka Eastern Japan


	145. Indonesia 4

Akoi

I think it has something to do with the reclaimed land since some of her  
>organs were failing...<p>

I told Vietnam-nee and she ran off for something (I hope she doesn't kill  
>anything.)<p>

England somehow found out and is helping by researching, and he offered to do  
>a spell, but I rejected it since it might make her condition worse.<p>

I asked Singapore if she was okay earlier since she woke up... She asked where  
>I was standing. She's lost her sight.<p>

Malaysia started panicking a bit and decided to inform the rest of Southeast  
>Asia.<p>

** this.

We are checking the condition of the reclaimed land, and it seems to be  
>sinking to an unknown extent.<p>

Singapore's boss told me to include in this letter that they would like to ask  
>Japan's and your help in repairing the land and other things (I wasn't<br>informed that much.)

From,

Indonesia

P.S. I hope China does not find out.

* * *

><p>Dear Singapore,<p>

That would make sense. When Japan got hit by the earthquake, he got a bad cold and a terrible stomach ache, but of course, being lone-wolf-Kiku, got right back up with no help. I admire my brother.

You want me to send DIE after her?

No british Magic. No. Just...No.

Uh oh. I hope she'll be okay...

This could be bad for her. Thank god she didn't tell Russia...and if she did, I'll keep Wei safe.

I'm not sending anything untill Wei's Boss HIMSELF calls me. It's a pride thing.

Signed, with Pride and Prejudice, Akoi, aka Bokei, aka Eastern Japan


	146. Hong Kong 3

East Japan / Akoi,

I heard Singapore is sick.

You weren't joking? ...Maybe I should tell England to visit and bring a lot of  
>gum with him.<p>

I don't like her... I just don't want her to get married to someone bad... So  
>shut up.<p>

From: Hong Kong

* * *

><p>Dear Hong Kong,<p>

She is. I'm doing my best to help, but my hands are tied right now...My boss won't let me do anything until he hears from Wei's boss.

Go ahead. I'm angry at England right now.

Do too. And you're lucky my Sincerity keeps me silent...

Signed, with Red Tape and Sincerity, Akoi, aka Bokei. aka Eastern Japan


	147. Hawaii 18

Dear Akoi,

So /thats/ where they went... I need to get some animals back...

Thanks.

Lure them off yelling Leilani has a sh*t -ton of Lau Lau. It'll get them to  
>pull an Italy and scram.<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Hawaii,<p>

-breathing heavily and passes out on the couch- I'll remember that.

Signed, with Ninjas and Lau Lau, Akoi, aka Bokei, aka Eastern Japan


	148. Sakura 3

Akoi-kun,

Why would she be evil?

Erm, hello Disembodied British Voice-san...

*smile*

*giggle* I suppose so...

*Sakura*

* * *

><p>Dear Sakura,<p>

Feminine Charm + My Sadistic and Cruel personality + My influence = Queen of Evil. Do not deny my logic.

[Hi Sakura] Don't talk to him.

-sighs- British Politics give me a headache. Oh wait, that was the Uranium accident 17 years ago.

Signed, with love and respect [I was Lazy], Akoi, aka Bokei, aka Eastern Japan

* * *

><p>[Sorry for only one letter. My Computer got hacked and I had to shut everything down to get rid of it. So Sorry]<p>

Akoi: No you're not.

[True. I'm cruel.]


	149. Singapore 10

Akoi,

What do you do if you find a girl holding a knife, upside down, hanging from  
>the ceiling, right in front of you?<p>

I don't know... My hair is still on my head but my eyesight does get blurry  
>from time to time... Wait a second, how am I taking this so lightly? The **,<br>I've been hanging around Russia too much.

t(T.T t) Indeed.

Yes, but as I have mentioned to you, my eyesight is failing a bit and well, I  
>still can't walk.<p>

Another question; what do you do if hands start coming out from under the  
>hospital bed?<p>

From,

Wei, Singapore

* * *

><p>Dear Wei,<p>

Excuse me. There must have been a typo, you just asked me what I would do if I saw a girl holding a knife, upside down, hanging from the ceiling, right in front of me?

I'll get you one. The original was made during Oda's time, but I can make you a copy. Oh, and STAY AWAY FROM RUSSIA! -shivers-

You can always go to my country. It's the least I could do for the ghost during the World Conference. -snickers- Alfred is such a baby.

So no typo...Just repeat after me. Yūrei wa watashinojinsei de watashi ni gai o ataenai.'

signed, with Specters and Magic, Akoi, aka Bokei, aka Eastern Japan


	150. Arkansas 30

Akoi-chan~!

I will never do pot again. ever. You can freakin' quote me on that.

Have you ever got something stuck in your head that you thought you forgot a  
>long time ago but it starts coming up again? I am going through that right<br>now...I can't stop seeing spiders...

I think I need some help with a bit of a legal problem. How good are you as a  
>lawyer? Don't get me wrong, I'm not in trouble but I want a standby in case<br>something does go wrong. Just asking~!

With nightmares and vocaloids,

Marianne

((I would say sorry for not writing in a while but we both fell off the face  
>of the earth so I think we are even~!))<p>

[She wrote that like two weeks ago.../|\]

* * *

><p>Dear Marianne,<p>

Will do. I only use it for Medical purposes.

Spiders? I had something like that happen to me. I remembered this one time I saw this...'Manga' in Kiku's library that was a bit...Erotic. I hope he doesn't read this.

-sighs- Remember who got out of a law sue for 1.7 trillion dollars and gave that debt to America instead? That was me. I am the second best lawyer next to Germany.

Signed, with Sharp Knives and Short Lives, Akoi, aka Bokei, aka Eastern Japan


	151. Hokkaido 8

Bokei,

Anpan: (You have a strange owner, you know? Mine should be feeding me instead  
>of playing!) Hmph!<p>

*tackles Bokei* GOT YA!

-Hokkaido

* * *

><p>Dear Hokkaido,<p>

Kuru: You shouldn't be eating so much. You'll get fat. Fatter that is.

-smoke bomb and gone-

Signed, with Obesity and Smoke Bombs, Akoi, aka Bokei, aka Eastern Japan


	152. Osaka 22

Akoi-kun,

Yes I did. I heard it does work.

I will.

Full of hello's Honda Shizuka OR Osaka

* * *

><p>Dear Shizuka,<p>

I did my Economic Research. Socialism. n. A theory or system of social organization that advocates the vesting of the ownership and control of the means of production and distribution, of capital, land, etc., in the community as a whole.

In Lamemens terms. This is basically Communism, BUT, the people are given ways to balance out power and there is a mutual respect toward eachother. The Masses have ACTUAL power. Better than Communism. Better than Capitalism.

WAKE UP SHIZUAK!

Thanks.

Signed, with anger and studious, Akoi, aka Bokei, aka Eastern Japan


	153. Hong Kong 4

East Japan / Akoi,

...She lost her eyesight right?

I don't like her... I just care about her.

You're sincere? A new discovery.

From: Hong Kong

* * *

><p>Dear Hong Kong<p>

Yup. It's blury at best. I hope she gets better. If she needs a place to rest and recover, my country is probably best. Penicilin, Aspirin, Limestone, etc is abundant here. Amaterasu save her. -sighs-

Liar. You like her. We both know that. So stop lieing to yourself and ME. I hate Liars.

I only lie when it benefits me. Like when I told Alfred Afghanistan had nukes. I don't know why he went so crazy. Went rambling on about him trying to be the bad guy an ignored me and a few countries pointing out that we have nukes too.

Signed, with nukes and sincerity, Akoi, aka Bokei, aka Eastern Japan


	154. Siberia 20

Akoi~

Ok!

Now what do you want to talk about?

With love, vodka, and sunflowers,

Antonia

* * *

><p>Dear Antonia,<p>

IDK...Did you hear that America is FINALLY leaving Iraq? Took 'em long enough.

Signed, with Freedom and Liberty, Akoi, aka Bokei, aka Eastern Japan


	155. Hawaii 19

Dear Akoi,

...You okay?

Hawai'i

* * *

><p>Dear Hawaii,<p>

I j-just need t-to...-passes out-

Signed, with EVIL and Exhaustion, Akoi, aka Bokei, aka Eastern Japan


	156. Nice Person 1

haha! both sides of Japan are yaoi lovers! i love it!

* * *

><p>Dear IchirakuGleekFreek1214,<p>

Thanks. I really enjoy writing, but was never good at keeping to a plot (This is obvious if you read my X-Men FF). This is a happy medium.


	157. Sakura 4

Akoi-kun,

Erm.. Whatever you say, Akoi-kun..

Um... Eh..

*giggle*

*Sakura*

(A/N: No Probs)

* * *

><p>Dear Sakura,<p>

It's true.

Don't...

Don't giggle at me getting dipped in radioactivity.

Signed, with Uranium and [], Akoi, aka Bokei, aka Eastern Japan


	158. Hawaii 20

Dear Akoi,

I'm just going to come over to see if you're okay...

I am not (fully) evil...

Hawai'i

* * *

><p>Dear Hawaii,<p>

Thanks.

The evil title is mine! Don't you dare steal it.

Signed, with Animosity and Malice, Akoi, aka Bokei, aka Eastern Japan


	159. Hong Kong 5

Akoi,

...

You know, China and the others found my letter box, and now, I'm being teased  
>about Wei.<p>

Even if I do like her, I hurt her sister Philippines, and she might be angry  
>at me because of that. And then I also broke this one promise, then I brought<br>fireworks to her house once, and I kept bullying her when we lived with  
>England, and I teased her because she looked up to England, and...<p>

Let's just say I was a jerk.

Taiwan is now saying something about getting Wei into a pretty dress or  
>something, and South Korea is saying something about taking pictures, and<br>Japan and China are talking about how I grew up so fast...

This is called an annoyance, I suppose.

Hey, a burning dumpling just flew past China's head...

Vietnam's visiting again...

From: Hong Kong

* * *

><p>Dear Hong Kong,<p>

What?

Don't worry, I won't tell her. Odds are the others will, but I will have nothing to do with it.

Meh. She li-catches himself- Nothing...

Tell big bro I said Hi.

I think it is.

That's just wierd, isn't it?

Good, I think.

Signed, with Sincerity and Lies, Akoi, aka Bokei, aka Eastern Japan


	160. Arkansas 31

Akoi~!

Not even then. Pot is evil...

...i think I found that manga...*nosebleed* Ah, good times.

...that was you? Jeeze what else did you to conserning my dad? Anyway, I am  
>dealing with divorce papers, dude. Freaking divorce papers. Plus some other<br>complicated situations.

I had tea for the very firt time today. It's not as good as England makes it  
>out to be...<p>

With balls and sadness,

Marianne

P.S: France alert: A france is head to America soon. AND HE. IS. DRUNK.

* * *

><p>Dear Marianne,<p>

Meh. Too each their own.

Heheh. You want me to send you a copy?

Divorce papers? What happened?

Try Japanese. I sent you a bag of Peppermint. Much better.

Signed, with Tea and Bees, Akoi, aka Bokei, aka Eastern Japan


	161. Hiroshima 1

Konnichiwa Akoi-kun!

I haven't seen you since i was rittre; H-How have you been? We need to meet  
>for tea sometime to catch up, b-but it might be a whire untir i feer better;<br>WW2 took a rot out of me so.. yeah. I hope t-to see you soon!

Kitty-chan, aka Hiroshima

* * *

><p>Dear Kitty,<p>

If you want you can come over.

You been okay with the Nukes? I was REALLY young then, so I don't remember what happened. I hope they get cleaned up soon.

Signed, with Nuclear Immunity and Hate for America, Akoi, aka Bokei, aka Eastern Japan


	162. Hokkaido 9

Bokei,

*blinks* ...DAMN IT!

Anpan: *growls* (I'd watch that mouth of yours, unless you want me to slash it  
>off! Felines like you should be up a tree. That's all you're good for!)<p>

-Hokkaido

* * *

><p>Dear Hokkaido,<p>

-somewhere in the Tokyo-

Kuru: Care to repeat that, baka? -sharpens his claws on the stone floor, leaving small gashes-

Signed, with Tigers and Speed, Akoi, aka Bokei, aka Eastern Japan


	163. Hawaii 21

Dear Akoi,

Your welcome. Happy New Year, by the way.

I won't, I won't. Just as long as you won't take my Crazy/Psycho title, okay?  
>*Yandere*<p>

Hawai'i

* * *

><p>Dear Hawaii,<p>

Thanks. Happy New Year. -pats himself- Yup. 2012 isn't real.

Deal. I'm keeping my Evil Title. 'Malevolent' they call me.

Signed, with Malice and Evil intentions, Akoi, aka Bokei, aka Eastern Japan


	164. Sakura 5

Akoi-kun,

I-i suppose... Female you can be a little... E-erm...

*smile* don't what?

Eh? What? I would never think of...

Course ya would!

E-eh, please leave me alone Kiria..

No way!

E-eh...

*Sakura*

(A/N: Would Akoi's Nyotalia name be Akai? Bokai?)

* * *

><p>Dear Sakura,<p>

Evil.

Don't talk to him. [I can talk to her if I want] Yeah, but I'd prefer to keep all british people out of my life [What about the UK/Fance Issue?] THAT WAS 3 MONTHS AGO [Whatever] Baka [Moron]

Whatever.

Who's Kiria?

Signed, with Arguements and Scandals, Akoi, aka Bokei, aka Eastern Japan

[Aki.]


	165. Siberia 21

Antonia Ivanevna Braginski:Akoi~

Took him long time, da? Why can't he stop getting into other nation's  
>business? Another random thing, right now Amerika is on my couch eating that<br>deep fried crap he calls food.

With love, vodka and sunflowers,

Antonia

* * *

><p>Dear Antonia,<p>

Honestly. The Baka doesn't know the difference between a Nuclear Weapon and a Scud missiles. Scuds are the weakest, most inacurate, usually blow up when launched missiles ever and somehow America thinks they're worth blowing up Iraq for.

Did you know in most countries (aka EVERY COUNTRY BECIDES AMERICA) The American Small is their large?

Signed, with 'under-sized' meals and Scuds, Akoi, aka Bokei, aka Eastern Japan


	166. Hong Kong 6

Hong Kong:Akoi,

Nothing? I'm not stupid you know.

If I can get him to think that I'm not going to ask him how I can confess my  
>love to Wei, or some other **, I will.<p>

Not really. I mean, when Vietnam visits, China always gets owned by her, one  
>way or another. She likes to annoy him like that. She's quite sadistic when<br>it's about him.

From: Hong Kong

* * *

><p>Dear Hong Kong,<p>

...-sincerity keeps him silent- I hate being stuck in silence...

Thanks. Good luck.

Ahh. I'm sadistic toward that Baka, America. He's annoying.

Signed, with Anti-America and Silence, Akoi, aka Bokei, aka Eastern Japan


	167. Hawaii 22

Dear Akoi,

Your wecome. Again. Okay, one less person to convince that its not the end of  
>the world...<p>

Deal. Malevolent, huh? Nice. You don't want to know what they call me...

Hawai'i

* * *

><p>Dear Hawaii,<p>

lol

Yes I do. And if you don't, I can always blackmail it out of you. Heheh.

Signed, with Life and Blackmail, Akoi, aka Bokei, aka Eastern Japan

* * *

><p>Yeah, I'm lazy. Sue me!<p> 


	168. Sakura 6

Akoi,

I was going to say... mischievious..

U-um...

Yo. Kiria Honda here. I'm like... Kuro Kiku or whatever you call him.

Please go away.

Never.

Now. Aki is coming soon.

Little Brat.

B quiet!

*Sakura*

(A/N: Okay then, ENTER AKI XD BTW, OMG SOSORRY FOR NOT ANSWERING FOR A LONG  
>LONG LONG LONG TIME. I KINDA FOGOT. OTL I FAIL.)<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Sakura,<p>

That too...

Great. Is there anyone sane in this family? [Well certainly not you] Shut up, Brit. [Make me] I would if you had a body. [Do we have to do this in every letter?] Yes.

Signed, with Siblings and Malevolence, Akoi, aka Bokei, aka Eastern Japan


	169. Hiroshima 2

Akoi-kun,

I wourd rove to come over! Y-you might not recognize me though... I dyed my  
>hair and kind of rook emo-ish now. I can send you a picture rater, i-if you'd<br>rike. I-I miss seeing you and playing on the swing rike we used to... but  
>after the nukes, i was taken away and isorated for a rong time.<p>

Werr, I w-wirr see you rater then!

Rove, Kitty-chan aka Hiroshima

* * *

><p>Dear Kitty,<p>

Missing a few dozen 'L's?

Don't worry, I'll remember you, even though I was only like 2.

Sorry again about America. Moron...

Signed, with Ls and Rs, Akoi, aka Bokei, aka Eastern Japan


	170. Hawaii 23

Dear Akoi,

Yeah... America's an idiot.

You will need a lot of blackmail outta me for ANYTHING.

Hawai'i

* * *

><p>Dear Hawaii,<p>

He is

Should I tell the world about. -slips you a photo of you (Censored for your own pride)

Signed, with Censorship and Bigotry, Akoi, aka Bokei, aka Eastern Japan


	171. Dear World, (I'M BACK)

Dear World,

It's been forever since I've been online. I have been busy with several hundred issues at once. I'm glad to be back and I hope I'll be getting some new letters from people. The old letters were lost sadly after a random anti-government terrorist destroyed my bedroom. The letters were lost in the fire. Thankfully I was in Europe at the time and the only burn I got was a scolding from Ludwig over spilling some hot tea on him. Anyways, hope to hear from you all soon. See ya soon.

Sincerely yours,

Akoi (Winters) Honda


	172. Coats 1

Hi, this is Coats Island, Canada's little sister...

So how many times has my idiot brother America embarassed you? Just wanted to

know...

plus, do you know my awesome brother Matthew?

Dear Coats,

I can't begin to count the ways. I once left my Black Box at his place and the next thing I know, he's trying to have his puny CIA open its codes. The BB promptly vanished from their records and returned to my ownership. It was quite the debacle.

Who?

Sincerely,

Akoi (Winters) Honda


	173. Sakura 7

Akoi-kun!

You are finally back! I haven't spoken, much less written, to you since who

knows when! Tell me, how have you been doing recently?

Sincerely,

Sakura Honda*

Dear Sakura,

I've been great. Just what I needed America to do. They just shut themselves down and I lost a lot of contacts in America. I also had to sell off my American Debt to China. After that, the before mentioned Anarchist attacked my house and burned most of my things. He's on trial now, but DIE is losing political power and democracy is becoming more powerful. Soon we may be more like my friends in Europe. Not sure if Im happy or upset.

Signed, Akoi (Winters) Honda


	174. Coats 2

Coats Island here...  
>Seriously, my brother. Canada. THE COUNTRY I'M PART OF.<br>Anyway, his CIA thing is stupid. The password to most of his classified  
>documents is actually password, apart from the alien stuff...that's 1234.<br>People always tell me it must be nice to be related to him... anyway, if you  
>want to spend winter here, pack your bag and come over for some awesome winter<br>survivial stuff.  
>Oh, and tell Im Yong to stop trying to claim Matthew's chest as korean<br>property. I will tie him to a tree covered in maple syrup in polar bear  
>territory if he does it again. Poor Big Brother...<p>

Dear Coats,  
>Never heard of him. I found out all of his passwords (And all his porn) years ago. He's such a wimp when it comes to Secutiry.<br>I'd love to, but I'm still busy cleaning up Radiation and getting China to relax about Tiawan.  
>I'll see what I can do. He's been a bit pale lately. I'm a bit worried about him and South Korea too. Both of them have had bad coughs and the color seems to drain from them...<br>Signed, Akoi (Winters) Honda


	175. Sakura 8

Akoi-kun,

Wow... It seems a lot is going on! That's quite the business you have. Oh, is  
>China giving you trouble? I can talk to him for you if you'd like...<p>

Sincerely,

Sakura Honda*

{Also, forgot to mention in my last letter: YAY! You're back! :D}

Dear Sakura-Kun,  
>Yeah. Mr. China has been kinda aggressive, trying to buy up my debt. He's angry at me after I sided with Russia in the UN over Taiwan. It'd be nice if you talked to him. But nothing permanent!<br>Signed,  
>Akoi (Winters) Honda<p> 


	176. Coats 3

Hi, Coats again...  
>Are they okay? I can send some sweets over...I did notice he wasn't claiming<br>them as much recently. And everyone forgets him. He carries around a polar  
>bear cub, and looks a little like America. But what did you mean by<br>the...p-word?  
>Oh damn. Better tell my little brother Mansel not to hack Al's computer. I can<br>visit China if you want, I like having tea with people. He'll calm down in the  
>next century or so.<br>Get wells to everyone and an open invitation for a Canadian vacation when you  
>are not too busy,<br>Coats

Dear Coats,  
>I'm still worried about him, even if he is a nuisance around the house. I wish he'd stop trying to get me to give him his land back though. I've been putting both of them in their beds to rest and had the house servants take care of them.<br>Still don't know who he is...  
>Let's just say he has little confidence in his own size apparently. Good thing I know Britain's got some nice bulk under that jacket.<br>Who's Mansel? And it'd be nice. He's okay, he's just in a bad mood. I'll miss our Tea Times.  
>Signed, Akoi (Winters) Honda<p> 


	177. Sakura 9

Akoi-kun,

Oh my... Consider it done. I will definetly bring this up next time he and I  
>talk...<p>

Sincerely,

Sakura Honda*

Dear, Sakura  
>Enjoy your talks. Send me a letter as soon as you two talk.<br>Signed, Akoi (Winters) Honda


	178. Coats 4

Coats here!  
>Mansel is my adorable little brother, he looks like Canada (who looks like<br>America with violet eyes and France-style hair, really shy) but has blue eyes.  
>He carries a stuffed reindeer around and calls me Onee-chan.<br>Tea would be perfect, and I will visit with some lovely maple flavoured tea  
>once I have beaten my idiot brother over the head for his...collection. Mansel<br>says hi, but nothing else. He's really shy!  
>Oh, and tell Im that HE NEEDS TO REST. I have a hockey stick to knock America<br>out with, if he doesn't get any rest I will knock him unconscious and -  
>(Mansel here. I'll make sure she doesn't find it. Hello, and good luck on<br>getting Im to stop bothering you)

Dear Coats,

So he has Mr. Austria's eyes? Cute.

That sounds delicious. I'm still more of a Flower Bud guy. I prefer watching the flower bud in my drink as I finish it. It tastes best anyways.

I cannot wait to see you beat up that annoying America. I've been ticked at him since I found one of his NSA bugs in my room. I scrambled it and now it only sends him whatever DIE decides to send him.

(Hello, Mansel. I'll get him to calm down eventually)

Signed,

Akoi (Winters) Honda


	179. Sakura 10

Akoi-kun,

Well... I have talked with China... It... could have went better. But I believe I have gotten your point across to him.

Sincerely,

Sakura Honda*

Dear Sakura,

I do hope that the net results are positive. Course it might just get awkward. We will see.

Signed,

Akoi (Winters) Honda


	180. Coats 5

Coats here!  
>I beat him up! I beat him up!<br>Cool to hear about the Flower Bud and yes Mansel is super cute! Try scrambling  
>a satellite to send him Godchild manga, it's hilarious.<p>

Dear Coats,  
>Good to know the idiot got what he deserves. How much did he cry. Heheh.<br>It makes it taste just shy of perfection.  
>I will do that the next chance his NSA tries to get uppity at DIE Blocking everything they do in East Japan.<br>And, yes, Mansel is absolutely adorable. Tell him he's free to send me a letter if he likes.  
>Signed,<br>Akoi (Winters) Honda


	181. Sakura 11

Akoi-kun, We shall both hope... Um... Anything else to converse about? Sincerely, Sakura Honda* Dear Sakura, Well, there is always that bug I saw America out in Germany's cellphone. America loves his bigs lately. He's been snooping more than I have. Signed, Akoi (Winters) Honda 


	182. Sakura 12

Akoi-kun,

Well... Alfred's always sort of been that way... It just seems he's being a  
>lot more open about it lately. I hear his government shut down as well... For<br>14 days I think... It sounds pretty terrible.

Sincerely,

Sakura Honda*

Dear Sakura,

He is such an idiot. I do enjoy listening to him whine about how bad his bosses are. Course, I've been busy trying to duck my head while my boss fights all these rebels. They're probably going to win at this rate, but, based on the letters I've gotten from their leaders, they still "Love their country" and "Wont blame me for my boss's crimes". Now I know how Germany felt about World War II

Signed,

Akoi (Winters) Honda


	183. Mansel 1

Hello? This is Mansel ...  
>Big Brother cried a lot when Coats hit him. He even cried through what Canada<br>says is a broken nose. It healed super fast though so they had to break it  
>again to reset it .<br>Um...do you like reindeer?

Dear Mansel,  
>Heheh. I'd love to hear his screams...*evil laugh*<br>...I hope he wasn't too hurt though. *innocent smile*  
>I have never heard of those they sound cool.<br>Signed,  
>Akoi (Winters) Honda<p> 


	184. Sakura 13

Akoi-kun,

Oh my... That sounds... I'm not sure what word to say.

Sincerely,

Sakura Honda*

Dear Sakura,  
>I quote for you, the East Japanese Report:<br>"And thus, in the spark of reality and the needs and fears of people's darkest freedoms, a new nation may be born.  
>Sigh. This'll be an odd and troublesome year or two to come<br>Signed,  
>Akoi (Winters) Honda<p> 


	185. Coats 6

Coats Island here.  
>Mansel hit my head for reading his letter! He says he has to check on his reindeer (which are awesome) so I am the one writing this.<br>I have a recording sent to me by Hungary of America getting his nose broken twice. Let's just say I know what to get you for Christmas...  
>Adiana Williams (Coats Island)<p>

Dear Coats,  
>It was fun to get it from him. He's a cutie. I hope he sends me some more. His reindeer are cool too. DIE (Or what's left of it to my use since it's been devoted lately to all these rebels) sent me a picture of the reindeer and Mansel. Both are pretty awesome.<br>Heheh. I want to hear him cry...I admit I dream sometimes of having him as my slave. I can't wait till Christmas!  
>Signed,<br>Akoi (Winters) Honda


	186. Sakura 14

Akoi-kun,

I wish you the best of luck and support...

Sincerely,

Sakura Honda*

Dear Sakura,  
>On to happier topics. How is life in your house? I heard Ms. Hungary is throwing a killer Thanksgiving party. I hope I get invented, but I know she prefers closer and smaller groups and she might just be inviting Mr. Austria for some...alone time. *wink*<br>Signed,  
>Akoi (Winters) Honda<p> 


	187. Coats 7

Coats here,  
>You can have America!<br>I'll kidnap him, send him to your doorstep and have the recording sent to you now. And you are right, he is cute , is Mansel. He's adorable.  
>Incidentally he calls me big sister without me having to ask. Isn't that cute?<br>What type of chloroform should I use at Christmas?  
>Adiana Williams<p>

Dear Coats,  
>Heheh. That'd be a lot of fun...<br>I hope to see you two at thanksgiving. Since Ms. Hungary is throwing a smaller party, I decided to throw a Pacific one. Feel free to bring Mr...Canada was it, too.  
>That is adorable.<br>Huh? Ask Mr. Laos. He knows more about drugs and chemicals.  
>Signed,<br>Akoi (Winters) Honda


	188. Sakura 15

Akoi-kun,

Life is well in my dwelling...  
>Ah, yes. Hungary-chan told me about it. I believe she is inviting a smaller crowd this year... Last year things got... out of hand. Though I think she is still inviting Prussia, who is the reason things went a little wild last year. Oh well, I am in no place to judge Hungary-chan.<p>

Sincerely,

Sakura Honda*

Dear Sakura,  
>Good to hear.<br>I cannot wait to see how that ends up. I do hope they have a good time. I'll see if I can get Kiku and maybe the Koreas to join me. You're free to come. I might also get Coats and Mansel to come too. They've been sending me letters. I should also invite Ms. Arkansas. It's been a long time since I've seen her...  
>Signed,<br>Akoi (Winters) Honda


	189. Coats 8

Coats here,  
>I got the chloroform...<br>Did you get the recording?  
>He is so adorable...Germany lets him sit on him. That is power.<br>Adiana (who will so come to your party)

Dear Coats,

I cannot wait till the mail comes today.

No, I haven't gotten it yet.

Wow...I would never expect Mr. Germany to allow anyone to do that. I heard he once killed a man for looking at him funny...Interesting...

Signed,

Akoi (Winters) Honda


	190. Sakura 16

Akoi-kun,

Ah, thank you. I will be sure to be there. It's been a while since I've seen you all face-to-face... I wonder if you've grown.

Sincerely,

Sakura Honda*

Dear Sakura,  
>It'll be a lot of fun. By the way, what did you dress up as for Halloween? I dressed up as William T. Spears from Black Butler. Mr. Austria helped me make my suit and I went through Mr. Russia's shed to get a properly bloody weapon.<br>Signed,  
>Akoi (Winters) Honda<p> 


	191. Coats 9

Coats again!  
>Well, I have enquired. It should be there by the time you get this letter.<br>As for Germany Mansel's adorableness overcomes most things, Germany's strictness included. I sent your guys a picture.  
>Say hi to Im for me!<br>Adiana

Dear Coats,  
>I have it saved to DIE's hard drive forever...<br>I might have a bit of trouble believing that. I do enjoy the cute picture though. Mr. Germany looks adorable like that.  
>I've had a little trouble remembering, but who is Im?<br>Signed,  
>Akoi (Winters) Honda<p> 


	192. Mansel 2

Mansel here...  
>Ah, thank you...I don't see myself as cute...<br>Coats says to tell you Im is Korea. They do get along sometimes, I guess. Both are loud compared to their siblings...  
>Could I come to the party too? I'll bring one of my reindeer...<br>Ethan

Dear Mansel,  
>You really are adorable. You should look in the mirror again.<br>Hmm...We'll I can't be blamed. I don't see him and North much. I'm pitiful with names. Course last time I saw them, they were coughing up blood. They're fine now. I still don't know why they were so sick. I guess Korea is the loudest of us, but he is a lot of fun.  
>Of course, but the reindeer might have to stay home. I don't think he'd enjoy the temperature difference.<br>Signed,  
>Akoi (Winters) Honda<p> 


	193. Coats 10 Mansel 3

Mansel again...with Coats.  
>This is Coats because he ran off blushing. He says merci for the compliment. And for the record, I did tell him to leave the reindeer here. He is kinda fun...and North? I haven't met him yet. What is he like?<br>I hope they do not get sick again.  
>I have bought the chloroform...<br>Adiana

Dear Coats and Mansel,  
>Heheh. He is SO cute. I'm sorry to make him part from his reindeer.<br>He's South's younger and immature little brother. I have to take care of both of them after Kiku, Alfred, and Yao put them under my care. Arthur has been helpful in taking care of them, but it's obnoxious whenever he and Hong Kong are in the same room together.  
>You are an odd girl...<br>Signed,  
>Akoi (Winters) Honda<p> 


	194. Sakura 17

Akoi-kun,

Ah, yes, I did.. I was Akemi Homura from Puella Magi Madoka Magica. It was very entertaining, though Hungary-chan says I have to wait a while until I can have these hair extenstions removed... It feels so strange to have long hair again, even if it's temporary.

Sincerely,

Sakura Honda*

Dear Sakura,  
>You look so cute! I got a picture from DIE. You stopped by one of he houses we monitor. I'm thinking about getting fake glasses permanently. I look sexy with em on. Heheh.<br>Signed,  
>Akoi (Winters) Honda<p> 


	195. Coats 11

Coats,  
>I am just trying to deliver America to you. I don't like dealing with him because he is annoying and thinks I like miniskirts.<br>Seriously.  
>Maybe I'll meet him at the party? And yeah, Iggy-nii can get a bit obnoxious at times...but he does care about people even if he swears he doesn't. Mansel will probably smuggle a baby reindeer in so watch out.<br>I'll help if you want...I have a bunch of knowledge from when the Natives were living on the island on how to deal with sickness.  
>Adiana<p>

Dear Coats,  
>I can't wait till he gets here. He'll get the good treatment he deserves...<br>Yes. I never lie. Twice.  
>You probably will. I'll feel horrible for you when you do though.<br>Mr. England is fine. It's just he and Kaoru hate each other.  
>We have customs agents for that. Tell him if he doesn't bring one I'll give him a kiss. Heheh.<br>They're getting better. If they're still ill when you get here, I'll ask for help.  
>Signed,<br>Akoi (Winters) Honda


	196. Sakura 18

Akoi-kun,

Thank you... Heh.  
>Is that so? I do not see the point in carrying around glasses if you do not need them, but do what you like.<p>

Sincerely,

Sakura Honda*

Dear Sakura,  
>Yes, I have cameras EVERYWHERE.<br>I think they make me look cuter, sleeker, and smarter than I really am.  
>Signed,<br>Akoi (Winters) Honda


	197. Coats12

Hello again, this is Coats...  
>He is going to suffer. He made me wear a dress.<br>By Kaoru you mean Hong, right? He's okay...but yeah, they fight a lot. I do want to meet North though. And you'll be surprised at what I can get through customs...he says he will leave his reindeer for the moment however. I'm glad they are getting better  
>Adiana Williams<p>

Dear Coats,  
>Heheh. This will be fun.<br>Yeah. He's a sweetie, but he is overly serious and aggressive at times. We will see how you two get along this Thursday.  
>Please leave them behind. If I go the entire visit without seeing a reindeer, Mansel gets a kiss.<br>Signed,  
>Akoi (Winters) Honda<p> 


	198. Sakura 19

Akoi-kun,

... Please remove all cameras you may have in my house. That's uncomfortable...!  
>Alright...<p>

Sincerely,

Sakura Honda*

Dear Sakura

No promises. Depends on which faction takes over. DIE might win and take over.

heh. So, hear anything from the Americas?

signed,

Akoi (Winters) Honda


End file.
